Earth Princess Midori
by MissJosan
Summary: This teenage girl is an earthbender in training and the Earth King's only family member. Princess Midori is Kuei's younger sister who is very close to him. All she wants is to be free and see what life is like outside the Palace walls but to what price? Set at the end of book two and continues throughout book three.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm finally back after a rather long hiatus with a new idea in mind! I hope you like this story, I've had this idea for a long time and decided that I wanted to give this one a try. Tell me what you think. Thank you and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters. Only my OC's!**

 **Prologue**

 _One year earlier…_

"Remember if you're going to move a rock. You got to have a steady and strong stance." Itsuki said.

"Alright," Midori said.

"Ready?" He asked. Midori nodded. "Good, I'm going to throw a rock at you, and your job is to stop it."

She took a stance, waiting for Itsuki to throw the rock. He levitated a big rock, Midori's face went pale at the size of it.

" _That's not a rock, that's a boulder!_ " She thought.

Itsuki threw the big rock at Midori at full speed. Midori clenched her fists as the rock came toward her. Instead of stopping it like she was told to do, she punched the rock as hard as she could, smashing it to bits and sent the tiny pieces flying everywhere.

Midori smirked slightly in satisfaction as she stared at the tiny pieces of rock on the ground.

"What was that?" Itsuki asked sternly.

Midori's smirk faltered and frowned. She glanced at Itsuki in slight confusion.

"What was what?"

Itsuki walked up to her and stopped right in front of her, staring into her eyes. Brown meeting light green. Itsuki glared at her.

"You were supposed to stop the rock not smashing it into pieces!"

Now it was Midori's turn to glare and let out a frustrated sigh, "For two years, we have sneaked out of the Royal Palace and brought me to the part of Crystal Catacombs that is unsupervised by the Dai Li. You have trained me in hand to hand combat and the basics of earth bending. Not once have I complained, care to tell me what's going on? Why are you teaching me this? I'm a princess, not a soldier."

"I want you to be able to protect yourself," Itsuki said softly. Midori's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before she could ask Itsuki looked startled, he crouched down and put a hand on the ground, trying to sense the vibrations. Midori knew this technique she hasn't mastered this one yet and had a long way to go.

"What's wrong?" Midori asked she started to feel worried. Itsuki's brown eyes went wide in horror as he stood up.

"We need to get out of here, someone is coming."

Midori was about to speak up when Itsuki grabbed her hand and started to run as fast as they could. They hid behind large crystals, Midori tried to contain her panting, trying her hardest not to be heard. Itsuki held a finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet. He came out from his hiding place and checked to see who was there. As Midori waited fear started to creep up on her.

Itsuki came back looking panicked, he took her hand and started slowly to sneak out of old Ba Sing Se. They found their secret passageway which they came through to get there. Once they got out of the tunnel and approached the Palace grounds, they went to hide behind huge bushes.

"What are we going to do now?" Midori asked.

"You are going to use what I taught you. You are going to sneak into the Palace and sneak into your room without getting caught and without me with you."

Midori's eyes went wide. Every time she would sneak out of the Palace she would do it with Itsuki's help, she felt unsure at doing it herself.

Itsuki could see that she was in doubt and put a hand on her shoulder, "I know what you're thinking but you can do it! You need to sneak into your bedchamber without Long Feng or anyone else catching you, once you're in I'll get to your bedchamber through your window."

"Okay, I'll see you in one hour," Midori said. Itsuki nodded and Midori ran off to the inner court of the Palace where the living quarters of the Royal family were.

She ran down the long corridors, praying that no one was close to her bedchamber. To her relief, no one was in front of her bedchamber. She opened the double doors and entered, closing them quickly. Midori leaned against the door and slid down to the floor, her heart was beating wildly. She took deep breaths and let them out to calm down.

Midori glanced over at the full-length mirror that was not too far from her, her reflection showed a fifteen-year-old girl with fair skin, long black hair that was tied up to a ponytail and light green eyes. She was dressed in simple clothes that she would wear when she went out training and not her usual royal robes. Midori cringed when she noticed that she was covered head to toe in dirt.

Midori slowly stood up as she did so she felt sore from the training with Itsuki.

After a warm bath which was prepared by her handmaidens, she got dressed in her pale green and yellow royal robes, put on minimal of makeup. As one of her handmaidens brushed her hair a soft knock could be heard Midori's heart started to beat faster as the second handmaiden looked at her for permission to open the door.

Midori composed herself before she spoke up, "Aiko, please answer the door. Cho, please continue to brush my hair because you're almost done brushing it."

"Yes, Your Highness." Aiko and Cho said. Cho continued to brush her hair as Aiko opened the door to reveal the Grand Secretariat of Ba Sing Se, Long Feng. Midori froze in her seat and felt her heart in her throat.

"May I enter, Your Highness?" He asked.

"No, you may not. Can't you see that I'm busy, Long Feng?" Midori asked sharply.

"Yes, I can see that." Long Feng said. " I came by to report that His Majesty, The Earth King wishes to see you in the eating quarters in half an hour for supper."

Midori nodded in confirmation and spoke up, "Will you be joining us, Long Feng?"

"Unfortunately not, Princess. I'm afraid that I have other matters to attend to."

Midori was happy, she would rarely spend time with her big brother without Long Feng being there. When she did spend quality time with her brother in private it would usually be before it was time for bed, during breakfast or when they would walk around the Palace grounds.

"That is a shame, Long Feng." Midori lied.

"There is another matter I need to discuss with you in private."

Midori gave Long Feng a hard stare before she ordered Cho and Aiko to leave but to stand outside the door in case she needed them again. Once Aiko closed the doors behind them, Long Feng turned to her and smiled which Midori forcefully returned.

"I have received reports from my Dai Li agents that there has been recent activity in the Crystal Catacombs. One of my agents saw two people run away."

Midori didn't express that she was in shock, the Dai Li saw her and Itsuki in the Crystal Catacombs. She was in trouble and she put Itsuki in trouble as well, he might lose his job as Midori's escort and it was all her fault.

Feeling bold, Midori asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

Long Feng got closer to her as she stood up, he was close to her face and stared into her eyes. For a second Midori thought that Long Feng could look into her soul.

"I'm well aware that you've sneaked out of the Palace multiple times, Your Highness and you are well aware that you are not allowed to leave the Palace." Long Feng growled.

"What are you going to do about it? Are you going to tell my brother? Telling him to punish me in the way you see fit?" Midori asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Don't challenge me, child. Here is the deal, I won't get you in trouble if you answer truthfully."

"The question is?"

"Who was the person with you?"

Midori didn't answer she only glared at Long Feng. She didn't want her only friend in trouble and she didn't want Itsuki to get fired or worse...

Long Feng raised his eyebrows, a victorious smirk was growing. Midori wished that she could smack that smirk off his stupid face.

"No answer, Your Highness?" Long Feng said smugly. "Pity."

"You better watch yourself Long Feng or you won't be in this position much longer." Midori threatened. Long Feng chuckled.

"Oh, Your Royal Highness. It is you that should be more careful. You know that your brother is extremely overprotective of you, the only family member he has left." Midori glared at him. "An accident could happen and the Earth Princess would no longer be with us. The Earth King would be heartbroken if he lost his beloved little sister, his heir."

Midori's eyes went wide in slight fear but Long Feng continued to smirk.

"It is a crime to threaten the members of the Royal Family," Midori said.

"This is not a threat Princess but a warning." Long Feng said. "The next time I or my agents catch you outside the Palace or in the Crystal Catacombs again, I will personally make sure it will be the last time you'll see your precious brother again."

Midori looked horrified at Long Feng.

"That will be all, Your Highness." Long Feng said. He bowed before he walked out, leaving the Earth Princess distraught.

Midori started to shake as she sat down. If she sneaked out of the Palace again, Long Feng would kill her and what would happen to her brother? Will Long Feng kill him too so that he could take the throne?

She couldn't stand the thought of Long Feng taking her away from her brother, she couldn't handle it. Although she excelled in hand to hand combat and knew the basics of earth bending, would it be enough to protect the Earth King from Long Feng? From anyone who tried to harm him?

Midori sighed heavily as she stood up and grabbed her brush. She decided to be informal and put her hair in a half up, half down hairstyle and then she grabbed her golden crown and placed it on her head.

She glanced in the mirror once again before leaving her bedchamber and walked out. Her footsteps felt heavy and echoed as she walked down the long corridors to the eating quarters, the royal guards following her.

She finally arrived at the eating quarters where her brother and his pet bear Bosco were waiting.

"Her Royal Highness, The Earth Princess is here. Your Majesty." One of the servants announced as Midori walked in.

"Thank you." The Earth King said. The servant bowed and walked away.

Midori walked up to her brother and bowed gracefully to him, her brother smiled warmly at her and opened his arms for a hug. Midori smiled back and went in for the warm hug. She loves hugging her big brother for as long she could remember, his hugs would make her feel warm and safe.

"It's good to see you, little sister." The Earth King said cheerfully.

"Likewise, big brother."

The siblings let go of each other, Midori turned to look at Bosco and smiled at the bear.

"Have you missed me, buddy?" Midori cooed as she patted his fur lovingly. The bear let out a happy rawr which made Midori's grin grow wider.

The siblings sat down and ate, talked about how their day had gone when suddenly her brother changed the subject.

"I've been thinking lately, 'Dori." The Earth King began. Midori stopped sipping her tea and glanced at him, showing that she was paying attention.

"We don't spend enough time together as we used to like when we were kids and I really want to spend more time with you."

"Yeah?" Midori said slowly.

"So Long Feng came up with this amazing idea, he said that you could be with me whenever I'm in the Throne Room which is often."

"Long Feng told you that?" Midori asked. Her brother nodded.

"Isn't that a lovely idea 'Dori? You always complain that we don't get to spend more time together and now we're finally able to do that."

" _Of course it was that Prickle snake's idea!"_ Midori thought angrily.

"It's a wonderful idea, Kuei," Midori said with a forced smile. If Midori always is in the Throne Room whenever Kuei is there then she won't be able to sneak out of the Palace again because Long Feng would keep a very watchful eye over her.

"There is another thing you should know, it's about one of your escorts. General How's nephew."

"Itsuki?" Midori asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, him." Kuei clarified. "I know that you're fond of him 'Dori but he has resigned his post as your escort. Today is his last day."

"You're kidding?" Midori asked in shock.

"I'm serious."

Midori glared down at her cup, the two years of agonizing training is finally making sense. Itsuki had said earlier that she needed to know how to protect herself and know she knew why he was no longer going to protect her anymore. She was on her own. She could feel her eyes well up with tears and struggled hard to keep them at bay.

Midori felt a hand on top of hers. She glanced up at her brother.

"Did he say why he was resigning?"

"Something about traveling the world."

Midori looked heartbroken, Kuei squeezed her hand to show her sympathy.

"I'm sorry 'Dori."

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

Midori didn't feel like eating anymore, suddenly losing her appetite due to today's events.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kuei asked, concerned.

"I will be, don't worry," Midori said, blinking away her tears. "May I be excused, Your Majesty."

"Of course," Kuei said. "If there is anything I can do for you let me know."

"I will," Midori said as she stood up. She bowed to her brother and kissed his cheek. "Good night, brother."

"Good night, Midori."

Midori walked to her bedchamber at a fast pace, hoping that Itsuki would be there, in front of her doors guarding them as he would usually do. Hoping that he would give her a proper explanation to all of this.

When Midori arrived at the doors of her bedchamber, she felt disappointed and angry that he wasn't there. She opened the doors and entered her bedchamber. Midori slammed the doors shut and walked up to her desk only to find a scroll. She opened the scroll and saw that the scroll was from Itsuki.

 _Midori,_

 _I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, I wanted to tell you in person. As you may have heard, I'm resigning my post as your escort in order to travel the world._

 _You're the nicest girl I will ever know and people like you should always be protected, that's why I taught you how to protect yourself._

 _Whatever you do, keep a close eye on Long Feng, protect your brother. There is more to him than meets the eye, please be careful._

 _I'm sure that you're angry at me and perhaps confused. I apologize for leaving you like this._

 _Take care, Your Highness._

 _Much Love,_

 _Itsuki_

Midori stared astounded at the scroll as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was utterly furious at Itsuki for poorly explaining why he resigned. She was confused. With a frustrated yell, she shredded the scroll into tiny pieces before she tossed them into the fire, watching the scroll getting disintegrated by the fire.

 **A/N: I was curious to know how Kuei would be like as a parent or an older brother so I decided to write another side of him that people don't get to see in the show or the comics. Please let me know what you think about this story so far!**


	2. Meeting the Avatar and his friends

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so happy that you liked the story so far! I want to thank everyone who reviews/reviewed, favorite and followed/follows the story, that means a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender, only my OC's!**

 **Chapter one: Meeting the Avatar and his friends**

Midori stood next to her brother in the Throne Room, in front of the royal siblings stood Long Feng and many Dai Li agents due to the commotion outside the Royal Palace.

They had just been informed by Long Feng that the commotion outside was a serious threat to them, causing Midori to worry about her brother's safety.

She heard a battle cry of some sorts then it went quiet for a moment and she waited with bated breath as she stared at the double doors. Sure enough, the doors burst open and fell down on the floor with a loud thud causing the princess to jump slightly at the noise.

By the entrance stood four kids for different nations, Midori stared at them with a raised eyebrow.

" _Are they supposed to be our threat?_ " Midori thought.

The four kids took their fighting stances against the Dai Li, the kids are prepared to fight.

"We need to talk to you." said one of the kids. Although Midori found the kid adorable she couldn't help but think he looked peculiar, she didn't know where he came from. He was bald and had an arrow tattooed on his head and was dressed in yellow and orange clothes.

" _What kind of nation is he from?"_ Midori thought.

Long Feng turned to look at the King, "They are here to overthrow you."

"No, we're on your side. We are here to help." the teenage boy in water tribe gear said.

"You have to trust us." said the girl who was also in water tribe gear.

Midori's brother stood up looking angry, "You invade our Palace, lay waste to all our guards, break down my fancy door, and you expect me, expect us, to trust you?" Kuei said in an aggravated tone.

"He has a good point." the blind girl said.

"If you are on my side, then drop your weapons and stand down!" Kuei commanded.

The kids looked at each other for a moment before the bald kid dropped his staff, the water tribe girl puts her water whip back in her waterskin, the water tribe boy dropped his machete and the blind girl dropped the boulder that she was levitating.

The bald boy smiled at the royal siblings and the Princess fought the urge to smile at his cuteness. "See? We're friends, Your Earthiness," he said with a nervous chuckle.

The Earth King didn't say anything and continued to frown. The Princess, however, wanted to say something but knew that she wasn't allowed to speak unless her brother granted her permission to do so.

Long Feng signals the Dai Li to cuff to the children's arms with rock gloves, he smiled sinisterly at the team.

"Detain the assailants!" Long Feng commanded. The light green eyes of the Earth Princess grew wide in horror as she watched the Dai Li rush behind them.

"But we dropped our weapons. We're your allies." The water tribe boy said.

"Make sure that the Avatar and his friends never see daylight again."

Midori's mouth dropped in shock and then it hit her, the bald kid was an air nomad! He's the Avatar! She remembered Itsuki telling something about him and other Avatars when she was little but not in full detail. She and her brother glanced at each other, showing their astonishment.

"The Avatar?" Kuei pointed at the water tribe boy causing Midori to roll her eyes at her brother, "You're the Avatar?" He asked.

"Uh, no. Him." The water tribe boy said, nudging his head at the air nomad.

The Avatar effortlessly breaks free from his earth cuffs and raises his arms, "Over here." he said before the cuffs reattached.

"What does it matter, Your Majesty? They're enemies of the state." Long Feng said.

Midori had enough and decided to do or say something, no matter of the consequences.

"I highly doubt that Long Feng," Midori said calmly, causing everyone to look at her. She admitted to herself that the attention on her was overwhelming but she quickly composed herself and turned to her brother. "If I may, Your Majesty?"

"Of course." Midori gave her brother a small smile before she glanced at the others and Long Feng looked obviously annoyed.

"The Avatar's job is to restore balance and maintaining peace, I doubt that he would be an enemy to us, let alone his friends. Perhaps we should hear what he has to say, it could be important since he has come all this way." Midori said with the hint of authority in her voice. Her brother pondered at her words.

"Perhaps you're right." The Earth King said much to her surprise.

The siblings saw Bosco approach the Avatar, he sniffed and licked him, making the Avatar laugh, Kuei and Midori smiled at each other before they both glanced at Long Feng, "Bosco seems to like him." Kuei said with a smile, he looked back at the Avatar and his friends. "I'll hear what he has to say."

The Avatar stepped forward, "Well, sir, there's a war going on right now. For the past hundred years in fact. The Dai Li's kept it a secret from you. It's a conspiracy to control the city, to control or get rid of the Princess, and to control you."

"A secret war? That's crazy!" The Earth King said.

"Completely!" Long Feng agreed.

"Long Feng didn't want us to tell you or the Princess, so he stole our sky bison to blackmail us and blackmail is the least of his crimes, he brainwashed our friend!"

It's no secret that Midori didn't like Long Feng at all which causes her and her brother to sometimes argue due to the fact that the Earth King has always relied on Long Feng's advice. Midori was shocked by what the Avatar told them but she believed in his words over Long Feng's, judging by the fact that Long Feng had blackmailed and threatened her many times in the past.

Long Feng quickly turned to face the King, "All, lies. I've never even seen a sky bison, Your Majesty. Frankly, I thought they were extinct."

Kuei sat back down but Midori remained in her spot by the top of the stairs. "Your claims are difficult to believe. Even form an Avatar."

Long Feng went to whisper something in the Earth King's ear, he made sure that Midori couldn't hear what he was saying, Midori glared at Long Feng. Whatever he told the Earth King, it got the King to ponder for a while. "I have to trust my advisor." He said.

The Dai Li agents started to take the Avatar and his friends away, Midori tried to quickly think of something. She's not going to let Long Feng take away her last bit of hope.

"Wait!" Midori exclaimed. The Dai Li stopped in their tracks, her brother looked at her in confusion and Long Feng glared at her.

"Midori, what do you think you're doing?!" Her brother asked. Midori walked up to her brother and leaned in to speak to him in a low voice.

"There must be something, anything to prove that the Avatar is right, that he's telling the truth. You can't just send him to prison without evidence, what kind of King would do that?"

"Mind your place! Besides, I have to trust Long Feng, 'Dori. He's my advisor." Midori glared at him.

"An advisor with too many lies," Midori growled. Kuei looked at her in confusion but Midori stood up straight and faced the Avatar and his friends.

"Do you have any evidence?" She asked. Long Feng was quick to speak up.

"Your Highness, there is no evidence. This is merely a-"

"I did not ask you, Long Feng! If I want your opinion then I'll ask for it but for now, I'm asking you to be quiet." Midori said in a dangerously calm voice, she could feel her anger boil and she tried to control it. If looks could kill, Long Feng would be dead by now judging by the look on her face.

"Yes, Your Highness." Long Feng said. Midori turned to look at the Avatar.

"Please, answer me," Midori said

"Yes, We do! I can prove that he's lying." The water tribe boy said.

"How?"

"Ask him to lift his robe."

Midori stared at the teen with a disbelieving look on her face.

"What? I'm not disrobing!" Long Feng exclaimed.

The boys smiled slyly and nodded at each other. The Avatar blows a large gust of air at Long Feng's legs, lifting his robe and revealing a bite mark.

"Right there! Appa bit him!"

"Never met a sky bison before, huh?"

Long Feng lowered his robe, "That happens to be a large birthmark. Thanks for showing it to everyone." He said sarcastically.

"That's definitely a bite mark, Long Feng," Midori said.

Her brother looked at the group, "Well, I suppose there's no way to prove where those marks came from." he said.

"Of course there is!" the Water tribe boy exclaimed.

The group went to get their sky bison, Midori gawked at Appa in amazement as they

brought him in. The Bison opened his mouth and the Avatar pointed at the bison's teeth and at Long Feng's mark. The Earth King looked convinced.

"Yup. That pretty much proves it," he said. The group cheered and Midori smiled at

their reaction. "But it doesn't prove this crazy conspiracy theory." The group became

downcast, and Midori frowned at her brother. "Though, I suppose this matter's worth

looking into."

Team Avatar looked at each other approvingly while Long Feng glared at the king

and the princess before walking away with his agents.

"How are you going to prove this conspiracy theory, Avatar?" Midori asked.

"Well, Your Highness. You and the king have to come with us." The Avatar said. The Earth King and the Princess looked at each other, both of them thinking the same thing: where are they going?

 **...**

They went outside the palace, the royal siblings were surrounded by guards. They

went onboard a train and the passengers were shocked to see the Earth King and

the Princess both of which were standing in the middle of the cart. Midori felt

uncomfortable with everyone staring at her and her brother like that.

"So this is what a train is like? I didn't realize it would be this... Public." the Earth

King said. Princess Midori nodded in agreement.

"I feel so... Exposed." Midori said.

"So you two have never been outside the Upper Ring before?" Katara asked,

astonished.

"We've never been outside the palace." The Earth King said. Katara and Sokka

looked at each. Midori blushed slightly in embarrassment as she looked at Katara and Sokka with a sheepish look on her face.

"Correction, His Majesty, have never left the palace. I have." Midori said as

she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"What?!" Kuei said, his head whipped around quickly, facing her. "When

did this happen?"

Midori let out a nervous laugh, her face got even redder, "I've sneaked out a few times actually." she admitted.

Toph giggled, "Oh, I like you already!" Midori smiled slightly at that.

Kuei wasn't amused, he narrowed his eyes at his sister before he spoke up, "We will

discuss this later." he muttered loud enough for only her to hear.

"Can't wait..." She mumbled sarcastically.

After a short silence, the Earth King looked outside and saw Aang flying on Appa.

"Now that's the way to travel," he said enthusiastically. Midori pursed her lips into a thin line and didn't agree as she hated heights. The Earth King looked at Katara and Sokka, "So, may I ask where we're going?" he asked.

"Underneath Lake Laogai, Your Kingliness. To the Dai Li's secret headquarters.

You're about to see where all the brainwashing and conspiring took place." Sokka

said.

They arrived at the shores of Lake Laogai, they all stood there and Toph steps to the

edge of the water, and with a hop, reveal the secret path to the Dai Li secret

headquarters but nothing was there.

"It's gone!" Toph exclaimed.

"Oh don't tell me... That's okay. Still got my positive attitude." Sokka said.

"The Dai Li must've known we were coming and destroyed the evidence!" Katara

said.

Midori glanced over at her brother who looked suspicious, "That seems awfully convenient." he said. Midori could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Hey, if anything this proves that the conspiracy exists even more," Sokka said.

"Long Feng was right. This was a waste of time." The Earth King said, he turned to

leave, grabbing his sister's wrist and started to walk up the hill along with their

guards. "If you'll excuse us, we're going back to the palace."

Midori let out a heavy sigh as her brother dragged her up the hill, she glanced over her shoulder and looked at them pleadingly.

"You and I have a lot to discuss when we get back, Midori. Regarding you sneaking

out." The Earth King reminded her. Midori didn't look forward to that conversation.

Suddenly Aang landed in front of them and they stopped.

"If you two come with us to the Outer Wall, we can prove to you that the secret war is

real," Aang said.

"No Earth King has ever been to the Outer Wall." The Earth King said.

"Maybe it's time to change that, Kuei," Midori mumbled. Kuei glared at her before they walked past Aang. "I don't have time for this nonsense."

Sokka ran up to them, "If you come with us, this time you can ride on Appa." The

Earth King and the Princess stopped, Midori's eyes wandered up to her brother's face and saw a pleased smile grown on his face, she felt her heart drop in utter fear as her face paled when she realized what was going to happen.

As they were on their way to the Outer Wall. The Earth King and the Earth Princess

along with Team Avatar and the guards was riding on Appa, Kuei and Midori were holding on for dear life, Kuei screamed at the top of his lungs in fear, his clothes

flapping in the wind, while Midori buried her face into Appa's fur and closed her eyes tightly, wishing for it to be over.

"First time flying?" Toph asked.

"It's both thrilling and terrifying!" Kuei said.

"Yeah. I hate it too." Toph said. Midori looked up, her face was ghostly pale.

"This is not thrilling at all! I can't believe you talked me into this!" she said weakly.

"You don't look so good," Katara said concerned.

"You don't say?!" Midori said sarcastically.

"Please forgive my sister, Katara. She hates heights." Kuei explained.

"She's your sister?! I thought she was your daughter!" Sokka exclaimed. Midori laughed weakly at this.

"I know that even though we're siblings we don't look that much alike, he did raise me but my brother is not that old," Midori said with a shrug.

"Hey! I'm not old!" Kuei exclaimed.

"He's nine years older than me."

"Anyways, I have to be honest with you, part of me really hopes that what you're

telling me about this war isn't true," Kuei said.

"I really hope so too," Midori said sadly.

"I wish it wasn't," Aang said.

They arrived at the Outer Wall and Aang saw the drill and pointed at it. "It's still

there!" Aang said.

"What is that?" Kuei asked, shocked. Midori was just as shocked.

"It's a drill. A giant drill made by the Fire Nation to break through your walls." Sokka

said. Kuei and Midori exchanged horrified looks as they landed on top of the wall.

Kuei helped Midori to get down from Appa when her feet landed on the ground her legs felt like jelly and she was dizzy. She almost lost balance but her brother helped her to stand up straight and Midori leaned onto him for support.

"You look really pale, are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"It's because of flying but I'm going to be alright big brother," Midori said with a reassuring smile. The siblings along with the others looked down at the drill.

"This is awful!" Midori said.

"I can't believe I never knew," Kuei said. Midori put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him sympathetically. They heard something and looked to their right and Long Feng appeared with his agents.

"I can explain this, Your Majesty." Long Feng said as he walked towards the siblings.

"This is nothing more than... A construction project." he said as he gestured his

hand to the drill.

"Really? Then perhaps you could explain why there's a Fire Nation insignia on your

'construction project'" Katara pointed at the insignia as Kuei and Midori's eyes followed to where she was pointing.

Kuei gave Long Feng a suspicious look and Midori was furious. "Well, it's

imported of course. You know you can't trust domestic machinery." Long Feng said.

"You are aware that we don't trust you anymore, right?" Midori hissed angrily. Long Feng looked at them worried.

"Surely you don't believe these children instead of your most loyal attendant?" Long

Feng asked.

Midori could tell that her brother was conflicted as his light green eyes glanced at her before his eyes shifted over to Team Avatar and lastly to Long Feng. He frowned and spoke up, "Dai Li, arrest Long Feng! I want him to stand trial for crimes against the Earth Kingdom." Kuei commanded.

They were all shocked by the King's command but even though she was shocked, Midori couldn't help but feel proud of her brother as her chest swelled with pride.

The two Dai Li agents behind Long Feng hesitated but Midori didn't want any of it, she wanted Long Feng to pay for his crimes, she wanted payback.

"You heard His Majesty, arrest him!" Midori commanded. The two Dai Li agents launched shackles onto Long Feng's arms and pulled him in, causing the Princess to smirk in victory and her green eyes twinkle in satisfaction.

"You can't arrest me! You all need me more than you know!" Long Feng shouted as

he was taken away.

"Looks like Long Feng is long gone! Ha! Ah, yeah, I've been waiting to use that one."

Sokka said happily. Midori couldn't help but snort at his comment while Katara gave him an unimpressed look.

…

The Earth King, the Princess, and Team Avatar were back at the palace by nightfall,

the king sat on his throne and Midori stood beside him.

"We want to thank you, young heroes, for opening our eyes. All this time, what I

thought was a great metropolis was merely a city of fools. And that makes me the

king fool." Kuei said.

He buried his face in one of his hands and Midori's heart went out to him, feeling sorry for him but she also felt like a fool for not finding out about the war sooner.

"We're at war. With the Fire Nation."

"That's why we came to Ba Sing Se, Your Majesty, Your Highness. Because we

think you can help us end the war." Sokka said.

"We don't have much time. There's a comet coming this summer. Its energy will give

the firebenders unbelievable strength. They'll be unstoppable." Aang said.

"But there is hope. Before the comet comes, we have a window of opportunity, a

solar eclipse is coming. The sun will be completely blocked out by the moon, and the

firebenders will be helpless."

"What are you suggesting, Sokka?" Kuei asked.

"That's the day we need to invade the Fire Nation. The Day of the Black Sun."

"I don't know. That would require moving troops out of Ba Sing Se. We'd be

completely vulnerable."

"You're already vulnerable. The Fire Nation won't stop until Ba Sing Se falls. You can

either sit back and wait for that to happen or take the offensive and give yourself a

fighting chance."

"He does have a valid point, Kuei," Midori said. Kuei thought for a moment as

everyone waited anxiously for what he was going to say.

"Very well. You have my support." The Earth King said.

Team Avatar cheered as Midori hugged her brother but let him go when someone

entered. It was General How.

"Your Majesty. Your Highness" General How said as he walked up to the group and

bowed to the king and princess. "I apologize for the interruption."

"This is General How. He's the leader of the Council of Five, my highest ranking

generals." Kuei explained.

"What bring you here, General How?" Midori asked politely.

"We searched Long Feng's office. I think we found something that will interest

everybody." General How said.

Kuei and Midori looked at each other before they along with Team Avatar followed General How to Long Feng's office.

…

"There are secret files on everyone in Ba Sing Se. Including you kids." General How

said.

"Secret files?" Aang asked.

Midori leaned over Kuei's shoulder to get a better look as he took out a scroll and reads the side, "Toph Beifong." he said and hands the scroll to General How, who hands it to Toph, who hands it to Katara. Katara opens the scroll and reads it.

"It's a letter from your mom. Your mom's here in the city. And she wants to see you."

Katara said. Toph looked shocked.

"Long Feng intercepted our letters from home?" Toph said and shook her head.

"That's just sad."

Midori giggled and agreed with her, "Tell me about it."

Kuei took out another scroll and hands it to Aang. "Aang?"

"This scroll was attached to the horn of your bison when the Dai Li captured it."

General How informed. Aang opened the scroll and reads it.

"It's from the Eastern Air Temple," Aang said.

"Is there a letter for me and Sokka by any chance?" Katara asked, looking hopeful.

Kuei looked in the box, "I'm afraid not." he said.

Sokka and Katara became downcast, "Oh." Sokka said sadly.

"But there is an intelligence report that might interest you." General How said and

handed a scroll to Katara. Katara opened the scroll and reads it.

"A small fleet of Water Tribe ships." Katara read out loud. Sokka looked shocked and

appeared on Katara's side.

"What? That could be Dad!" Sokka said.

Katara continued to read the report in excitement, "Protecting the mouth of

Chameleon Bay" Sokka and Katara's eyes went wide. "Led by Hakoda." Katara and

Sokka turned to each other in excitement. "It is Dad!". Midori smiled at the siblings' excitement.

Later Kuei and Midori walked out of Long Feng's office and down the hall in comfortable silence. They walked by many trees and bushes before they arrived at the Inner Court of the Palace. Kuei walked up a few steps before he sat down on the stairs, he patted a spot beside him and Midori happily sat down next to him.

"Crazy day today, huh?" Midori said as she looked up at the night sky.

"Very." He agreed.

After a short silence, Kuei spoke up, "I know that you and Long Feng have rarely get along but do you mind explaining to me about your behavior in the Throne Room earlier today?"

Midori let out a sigh, "I get that he was your trusted advisor, took care of your royal duties when we were little and that he helped you raise me a little bit but behind your back when you weren't looking, Long Feng wasn't exactly nice to me. He would bully, threaten and blackmail me into submission."

Kuei furrowed his eyebrows at this, "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because I was scared!" Midori said.

"I'm so sorry, 'Dori. I truly am." Kuei said, his face showed guilt and sadness. "What kind of brother am I when I can't even protect you."

"Don't blame yourself, big brother."

"Is that why you would sneak out of the palace?"

Midori shook her head, "No, the reason I would sneak out is that when I was nine I discovered that I'm an earthbender."

Kuei's eyes went wide in shock, "What?!"

"Long Feng didn't know this and the only one who saw this was Itsuki. Itsuki decided to sneak me out of the palace and train the basics of earthbending and hand to hand combat in the Crystal Catacombs. One day, I was busted and Long Feng blackmailed and threatened me."

"I can't believe that he would do such a thing to you," Kuei said angrily. Midori put a hand over his hand and smiled sadly.

"There's nothing you could've done."

"You are my little sister! I could've done so much, now at least I know that you are capable of protecting yourself but that does not mean that I won't stop finding ways to protect you," Kuei said, Midori could hear the slight playfulness in his voice at the end and she smacked his arm playfully and burst out laughing.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're my brother or a parent." Midori joked. Kuei laughed and rolled his eyes fondly at her.

"You know I have to be both," Kuei said with a smile.

"Do you forgive me for keeping all of this from you? Since we usually tell each other everything."

"Of course I do 'Dori just promise me that there will be no more secrets."

"I promise."

"Good!" Kuei said with an approving nod.

He stood up and offered his hand to her. Midori took it and he hoisted her up to her feet. They entered the Inner Court and wished each other goodnight before they went to their separate sleeping quarter.

Midori entered her sleeping quarter, she dismissed Aiko and Cho for the night and changed out of her emerald and yellow robes and removed her crown. She took her hairpin out of her hair and let it fall down and removed her makeup.

Midori slipped into her nightgown and walked over to her window and sat down on the window sill, the view overlooking the west side of the city. Today's events replayed in her mind over and over again, she felt different kinds of emotions. Happy because Long Feng was out of her and her brother lives and that he'll get what's coming to him. Hopeful that her brother believed the Avatar and his friends and they would help them end the war.

The next morning Kuei and Midori stood side by side as they walked out of the Outer court and down the stairs. The royal siblings approached the Avatar and his friends, Sokka had Aang in a headlock. Midori shook her head in amusement at the two.

"Aang and Sokka," Kuei said, the two looked at the siblings. "We both wish you a

good journey. Ba Sing Se owes you its thanks. We look forward to your safe return."

Aang, Sokka, and Katara smiled at them and bowed.

"Good luck!" Midori said. Sokka, Aang, and Katara smiled at her and she returned the gesture. Sokka started to climb on Appa as a soldier approached the Earth King.

"Your Majesty. There are three female warriors to see you. They're from the island of

Kyoshi." The soldier said.

"That's Suki!" Sokka shouted and he fell off Appa.

"You know these warriors?" Kuei asked. Midori snorted.

"Judging by the fact that Sokka just fell off Appa, I'll take that as a yes?" Midori asked in amusement. Sokka got up and dusted off the dirt from his clothes.

"Oh yeah. The Kyoshi Warriors are a skilled group of fighters. Trustworthy too. They're good friends of ours." Sokka said.

"Then we shall welcome them as honored guests," Kuei said.

Kuei and Midori kept their distance and let them have their moment to say goodbye to each other.

"'Dori?"

Midori glanced over at her brother, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you want to help me plan the invasion?"

Midori's eyes went wide and she scanned his face to see if he was joking but he was serious.

"Really? You trust me with that type of responsibility?"

"Oh yeah you're not a kid anymore, you're sixteen and it's your duty as a princess to help."

Midori smiled, "I will do my duty and I won't let you down."

"I know you won't, 'Dori."

Team Avatar went their separate ways, Midori was allowed to leave with Katara to go to talk and eventually plan for the invasion while Kuei stayed behind to greet their guests.

 **...**

Their guests had arrived, three Kyoshi Warriors are walking up to the King and bowed.

"In our hour of need, it is with the highest honor that I welcome our esteemed allies, the Kyoshi Warriors!" The Earth King said.

The warriors slowly look up.

"We are the Earth King's humble servants." One of the warriors said in a silky smooth voice.


	3. Faith lost

**Hi everyone! Here is a new chapter and I hope you like it! In this chapter, I've combined two episodes, "The Guru" and "The Crossroads of Destiny". Enjoy and let me know what you think, and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender only my OC's!**

 **Chapter two: Faith lost**

A lot has changed in a week, for her brother it has been difficult due to the fact that his most trusted advisor had betrayed him and Midori, although she was there for her brother, comforted him and their bond had grown stronger. She had to admit that she enjoyed not having Long Feng breathing down her neck and watching her every move. She was free.

However, it has been a busy week for her. Midori and Katara have helped General How and the Council of five to plan the invasion of the Fire Nation.

Right now, the girls sat there next to each other at the meeting. Midori listened intently as her eyes focused on the giant map in front of her.

"General Fong's base will serve as the launching point for the attack. In exactly two months, the army and navy will invade the Fire Nation on the Day of Black Sun." General How said.

Suddenly Momo jumps on the map and begins knocking over the pieces much to the girls' amusement.

"Or we could send in Momo to do some damage!" Katara joked before she started laughing.

Midori glanced at the generals and saw that they weren't amused. She glanced down at her hands that were resting on her lap, Midori was amused but didn't show it because she understood the seriousness of the situation. She tucked few loose strands of her hair behind her ear and cleared her throat to get Katara's attention.

" 'Cause, the… sorry." Katara said sheepishly. Midori gave her a small smile which she returned.

General How used earthbending to stand the pieces back up, scaring Momo. "All we need is the Earth King's seal in order to execute the plan." He said. He sends the scroll across the table to Katara and Midori. Midori took the scroll and the girls stood up.

"We'll get these scrolls to him right away," Katara said.

"Thank you for having us, General How," Midori said. The generals bowed to the princess before the girls walked out the door.

Midori suddenly stopped causing Katara to stop as well and look at her in confusion.

"Is something wrong, Midori?" Katara asked. Midori had told Katara that she didn't need to address her as 'Your Highness' whenever they were alone. Midori hesitated and glanced at the door before she looked back at Katara.

"Nothing is wrong, Katara. I just need to speak to General How about a private matter." Midori said. She handed Katara the scroll, "Can you hand this scroll to my brother?"

Katara nodded and took the scroll, "Of course, I'll see you at the palace!"

Midori watched Katara walk out before she walked back to the generals, the generals all looked up from the map and bowed to her.

"Did you forget something, Your Highness?" General Sung asked.

"No, General Sung," Midori said. "I just wish to speak to General How in private."

The Generals stood up and bowed to the princess once again before they walked out of the room and closed the door behind them, leaving Midori and General How alone.

"What do you wish to speak to me about, princess?" General How asked politely.

Midori started to blush as she spoke up, "I was wondering if you have contact with your nephew? I'm worried about him"

General How smiled knowingly as he stood up and approached her, "Itsuki is alright, Your Highness. He has started military training not too far from here."

"Military training?" Midori asked in confusion. "He told me that he was going to travel the world, why did he lie to me"

General How sighed, "That wasn't all a lie. He did travel but he wants to fight the war."

"He could've told me that," Midori growled.

"You can blame me for that one, Your Highness. He wasn't allowed to tell you that if there is anyone you should be mad at it's me and not him."

Midori let out a heavy sigh, "I understand your actions, General How but I don't blame you. I'm glad that he's alright and I hope that he's careful."

General How smiled, "I'll let him know, Your Highness. He does ask about you a lot."

Midori's face went crimson at that causing General How to chuckle.

"Now that Long Feng is imprisoned. I can ask my nephew to write to you if it pleases you of course."

"I would like that, thank you. General How." Midori said smiling brightly at him.

"Of course, princess." General How said and bowed.

Midori walked out of the room in a good mood, she entered the carriage and rode to the Palace.

On her way to the Royal Palace, Midori glanced out the window in fascination and watched as the people passed, doing their day to day activities. She has never been so close to her people before and she couldn't explain it but she felt that just by watching them pass by felt like she had a connection to them in a way.

She passed two separate, broad stone steps that lead up to a neatly paved patio in front of a large, exquisite building that had a panoramic view of the city. Midori saw that people walked in and out of the building and she assumed that it was a shop of some sorts, curious Midori decided to ask one of her guards.

"What is this place?"

"This is a tea shop, Your Highness. It is its opening day today." One of the guards explained.

"Oh really?" Midori asked thoughtfully. "Stop the carriage!" she commanded. The carriage came to a halt.

"Is everything alright, princess?" the second guard asked.

"Yes, It's just that I'm craving a cup of tea right now," Midori said.

"Is that wise, Your Highness? To be there among them unguarded."

Midori removed the crown that was on top of her head and placed it beside her, "If I go in there without a crown on top of my head, I would simply look like a noblewoman."

"If you say so, Your Highness."

Midori stepped out of the carriage and faced the magnificent build in front of her. She turned to look at her guards. "I promise you I won't be long but for now I'm ordering you to stay here with the carriage and guard the crown that is inside."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Midori walked up the stairs and over to the building. Right at the door of the tea shop were two hostesses.

"Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon." said one of the hostesses.

"Thank you. A table for one, please." Midori said politely.

"Of course. Follow me miss."

Midori followed her and walked over to a round table that could accommodate four people but right now it was just her sitting by herself.

"A waiter should be here soon, enjoy your stay."

"Thank you."

The hostess walked away and as Midori waited for the waiter she took the liberty to glance around the interior. The dining area was aesthetically pleasing with brown square and round tables with matching chairs. In the middle of the shop floor lies a large, dark green, rectangular carpet edged with a yellow border and depicting two dragons.

"May I take your order, miss?" said a deep and raspy voice.

Midori quickly turned her head to face the waiter and froze as her heart skipped a beat. The waiter in front of her was a teenage boy who was about her age. He was tall, had dark hair and golden eyes. Even though the left side of his face had a distinctive scar, Midori was stunned by how handsome he was.

"Are you alright miss?" He asked in concern. Feeling her face heat up, Midori blinked a few times and snapped out her trance.

"Y-yes, I-I'm sorry." Midori stuttered. " _He's very handsome."_ She thought.

The boy smirked slightly, "Thank you."

Midori's eyes went wide and felt embarrassed as her face turned scarlet. "Oh dear, did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, you did." He said in amusement. They stared into each other's eyes until Midori decided to order quickly to save herself from further embarrassment.

"I'll have the Lychee tea, p-please."

"An excellent choice, miss." He said before he left.

Midori thought she was going to die in shame, her first conversation with someone in the Upper Ring and she had to think out loud.

" _I don't think I'll ever go outside again! What if I see him again?!"_ Midori thought. She eyed him from afar as he took other orders from customers.

The waiter soon came back with her Lychee tea and placed the cup on the table.

"Thank you," Midori said politely.

"You're welcome, miss." He said. He was about to walk away but stopped and turned to face her much to Midori's confusion. "I… um… have to say that you are very beautiful." He said and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Midori blushed once again and smiled shyly as she thanked him for the compliment before he walked away.

Midori sipped her tea and she would observe the customers and the workers there. Every now and then she would glance over at the handsome teenager, he had caught her staring a few times. Midori had expected him to be angry with her but he merely smiled at her. Once she was finished she gained the courage to ask the waiter to come over her table.

"Who made the tea? I want to thank the person who made such delicious tea."

"You are too kind. The one who made the tea was my uncle, I can show you where he is. Come with me."

Midori stood up and followed him, they walked over to an old man who was brewing tea.

"Uncle! A customer wants to speak to you!"

"Hello! How can I help you, my dear?" He asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for making such delicious tea, you sir certainly have a gift of brewing tea." Midori complimented. The man smiled at her.

"Thank you, my dear."

Midori smiled at him before she turned to look at the waiter, "How much for the tea?"

"It's on the house, dear!" the man said.

"Oh no! I can't possibly-"

"There is no trouble at all! It is one the house!" the waiter said. Midori let out a defeated sigh.

"Alright! Once again thank you for the tea, sir!"

"You're welcome!"

She smiled at them both before she walked out of the tea shop and into the carriage with a small smile on her face and with a dreamy sigh she rode back to the Palace.

…

The next day Midori sat on a stool next to her brother in the throne room with Bosco's head resting on her lap. She absentmindedly patted his head when suddenly the doors burst open causing the princess to snap out of her trance, she looked up and saw Aang, Sokka and Toph walk up to them. By the look on Aang's face, Midori could tell that something was wrong.

Aang explained that he had a vision that Katara was in danger, Midori furrowed her eyebrows at this. She hasn't seen Katara since they were in the War room with the Council of Five.

"Katara's fine. You have nothing to worry about." Kuei reassured.

"But in my vision, I felt so sure she was in trouble," Aang said.

"Well, she met with the Council of Generals along with Midori to plan the invasion, and since then, she had been off with your friends, the Kyoshi Warriors," Kuei said.

" See, Aang? She's with Suki. They're probably back at our apartment right now talking about make-up or something." Sokka said.

"Okay. Maybe you're right." Aang said.

"Believe me, if there was any danger at all, Bosco's animal instinct would sense it," Kuei said.

Bosco lifts up his head from Midori's lap to look at the three. Midori had an uneasy feeling in her gut.

"I can help you look for her if you want to?" Midori asked.

"Sure!" Sokka said. Midori glanced at her brother for permission and he simply nodded. Midori stood up and followed the three of them out, where Appa was waiting for them. Midori went pale and looked at them in pure horror.

"Again?" she whined.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness but it's the fastest way," Aang said with an apologetic smile.

"Please, call me Midori." Midori insisted before she let out a heavy sigh.

"Okay, Midori," Aang said. Aang picked her up bridal style and jumped high up and landed on top of Appa. She sat next to Aang while Toph and Sokka sat on the saddle. Midori had a death grip around Aang's arm and closed her eyes as they took off to Team Avatar's house.

They reached the house, Midori slid off Appa while the other three jumped off and they all ran inside to see if Katara was in there. As soon as they entered Momo runs up to them.

"Momo!" Aang exclaimed happily. The lemur climbed up onto Aang's shoulders as Toph and Midori looked around.

"There's no one else here!" Toph said. Midori started to worry about Katara.

"Katara _is_ in trouble! I knew it!" Aang said.

"Oh no!" Sokka said.

"We have to find her!" Midori said.

"Wait! Someone's at the door." Toph said. Midori looked at her in confusion but a second later there was a knock on the door. "Actually, I know who it is. It's an old friend of mine." Toph walks over to the door and opens it, showing the man from the tea shop. "Glad to see that you're okay."

"I need your help," he said.

Sokka and Aang become shocked and angry upon seeing him and get into a fighting stance. Midori was confused by their reactions, Toph, however, smiled and waved calmly at him. Momo flies away upon seeing him.

"You guys know each other?" Aang asked.

"I met him in the woods once and knocked him down. Then he gave me some tea and some very good advice." Toph explained.

"May I come in?" Iroh asked. Toph nods and he walks in before turning to the group.

"What's going on?" Midori asked.

"We'll explain later," Sokka said. Midori nodded and let Iroh continue.

"Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se," Iroh said.

"She must have Katara," Aang said.

"She has captured my nephew as well,"

"Then we'll work together to fight Azula, and save Katara and Zuko."

Sokka approached Aang and pointed at him, "Whoa there! You lost me at 'Zuko'"

"I know how you must feel about my nephew," Iroh said. He stepped forward and put his hands on Sokka's shoulders. "But believe me when I tell you that there is _good_ inside him."

Sokka pushed Iroh away, "Good inside him" isn't enough! Why don't you come back when it's _outside_ him too, okay?"

"Don't be rude, Sokka!" Midori scolded.

"Katara's in trouble. All of Ba Sing Se is in trouble. Working together is our best chance." Aang said.

Sokka nodded in understanding Iroh began walking back to the door.

"I brought someone along who might help us," Iroh said.

They all walk outside. Toph puts a couple earth pillars around the nervous Dai Li agent and makes him stand up. Iroh walks over to him and takes the gag off his mouth.

"Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coup! They're going to overthrow the Earth King!" the captured Dai Li agent said. Midori's eyes got wide and put a hand over her mouth in shock.

"My sister! Where are they keeping Katara?" Sokka asked.

"In the Crystal Catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se."

"It's deep beneath the Palace! We have to get back and fast!" Midori said.

They ran away to help Katara and the Earth King. They arrived at the Palace, Midori showed them the best way to get to the Crystal Catacombs. Toph put a hand on the ground feeling what was beneath.

"Well, what'd you know? There _is_ an ancient city down there. But it's deep." Toph said. She makes a tunnel through the ground, beginning to lead to the catacombs.

"We should split up. Aang, you go with Iroh to look for Katara and the angry jerk," Sokka said. Midori elbowed him in the ribs and nudged her head towards Iroh. "no offense."

Iroh shrugged, "None taken."

"And I'll go with Toph and Midori to warn the Earth King of Azula's coup."

Midori, Sokka, and Toph ran to the Outer Court and climbed up the stairs with Momo flying behind them.

"There's General How!" Sokka said.

Before Midori could warn the General, Sokka put a hand over her mouth and pulled her and Toph behind a pillar. General How continues walking toward the stairs when Dai Li agents put cuffs on his wrists and pulling him down to his knees. Another agent drops in front of the General.

"What's going on here?" General How asked.

"You're under house arrest." the agent replied. Midori was horrified at the sight.

"The coup is happening right now! We have to warn the Earth King!" Sokka said as he let go of the princess. They all ran as fast as they could to the Throne Room to warn her brother.

Midori, Sokka, Toph, and Momo reached the Earth King.

"Thank goodness we're in time!" Sokka exclaimed.

"In time for what?" Kuei asked.

"Yeah. what are you in time for," The Kyoshi warrior said and cartwheeled to Sokka, "Cutie."

"Uh, I'm kinda involved with Suki," Sokka said.

"Who?" she asked.

Toph knocked the Kyoshi warrior away from Sokka with earthbending, in which the Kyoshi warrior flips up above them.

"They're not the real Kyoshi Warriors!" Toph exclaimed.

Kuei gasped in surprise, " Sorry to disappoint you." said the other 'Kyoshi warrior'.

Kuei, we have to get out of here!" Midori exclaimed.

The 'Kyoshi warrior' shoots some daggers at Toph, who uses an earth shield to stop them, and kicks the shield to her, who jumps over it. Toph brings up another pillar, knocking her. Sokka was avoiding the other 'Kyoshi warrior's' jabs.

Midori was about to help Toph when two shackles came out of nowhere and caught her wrists, and with a shriek, she was pulled in toward one of the Dai Li agents. Midori struggled to break free but the Dai Li agents grip was too strong.

"This fight is over!"

Midori glanced over to the source of the voice and heart instantly dropped. Her brother was held at flame point by a girl who Midori assumed was Azula.

Toph and Sokka surrender and one of the 'Kyoshi Warriors' did something to immobilize them. Momo tries flying away, but a Dai Li agent traps him with a rock glove. Azula shoves Kuei down.

"Get them all out of my sight," Azula commanded.

Toph, Midori, Sokka, Kuei, and Bosco are all taken to prison. Long Feng and a few Dai Li agents walked into the Throne Room was the last thing Midori saw before she was taken away and thrown into prison.

…

Midori sat next to her brother on the floor in the prison cell, her head leaning against the wall as she glared up at the ceiling. Sokka got her attention when looks out the door's barred window.

"See any Dai Li agents nearby?" Toph asked.

"Nope, all clear."

Toph cracks her knuckles and places her hands against the cell door, the door crumples and gets thrown away from the doorway. Midori gawked at this, stared at where the door once stood in disbelief.

"Let's go!" Sokka said. Midori quickly stood up and hoisted her brother up to his feet.

"I'm not leaving without Bosco!" Kuei exclaimed. Toph and Midori ran out first, Sokka grabs the Earth King's hand and follows the rest of the group.

"You guys run to the Throne Room to get Bosco! I'm going to the Crystal Catacombs!" Midori said. They all stopped in their tracks and looked at Midori.

"That's not a good idea, 'Dori!" Kuei said.

"What if Aang and Iroh need our help?" Midori asked.

"No offense Midori but you can't even earthbend!" Sokka said.

"Yes, I can! Now we don't have time to argue just go and save Bosco!"

They nodded and they ran toward the Throne Room while Midori ran to the tunnel that leads to the Crystal Catacombs. Midori ran down the tunnel and slipped causing her to fall on her back. She slid down the rest of the tunnel until she arrived at the Crystal Catacombs, she stood up and looked down at her very dirty robes.

"Midori!"

She looked up and saw Iroh who was trapped in crystals, Midori gasped and ran up to him.

"Who did this to you?" Midori asked.

"Doesn't matter! We have to help!" Iroh said. Midori nodded and used earthbending to set Iroh free from the crystals. "Follow me!" He said and started to run. Midori followed him.

They ran until they got to where Aang and Katara was. They observed the scene before them and Midori was horrified at the sight. Azula had struck Aang with lightning. Tears streamed down her face as she watched Aang fall down.

"You have to be prepared to fight," Iroh whispered, Midori nodded weakly beside him.

Katara who was also in tears creates a wave to catch Aang. The wave knocks down the Dai Li agents. She looks down at Aang and looked back up with tears in her eyes. Zuko and Azula was prepared to attack Aang and Katara.

Angry and betrayed, Midori levitated a boulder and threw it at the same time as Iroh shot a blast of fire to stop Azula and Zuko from attacking Aang and Katara. Iroh and Midorijumps down from the wall of the cave and shields Aang and Katara. Midori glared at Zuko who stared back at her in shock.

"You, the Avatar and the princess have to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" Iroh shouted and started to fire some blasts.

Midori ran up to Katara and the critically injured Aang, she helped Katara carry him as the girls slowly walked to a waterfall. Midori carried Aang bridal style as she looked at Katara, "You go first, I'll be right behind you." Midori said. Katara nodded and uses waterbending to lift up its path. Midori who was still carrying Aang used earthbending by stomping her feet on the ground, the ground beneath her started to move and lifted itself up and followed the waterfall's path.

Once she had arrived at the surface, she met up with Katara. They ran toward the Throne Room but on their way there they found Kuei, Sokka, Bosco, Toph, and Momo outside the Outer Court and they were getting up on Appa. Katara and Midori ran up to them, they all looked at them sadly. Midori let Katara climb up first, she then handed Aang over to Katara before she climbed up to Appa's back and they took off.

They were riding on the sky bison in silence. Appa moans sadly. Katara placed Aang's body on Appa. Katara opens the vial around her neck and uses water healing on Aang's wounded back. The glowing from the spirit water stops, and Katara starts crying. Aang's tattoos glow for a second and Aang gasps. Katara looks at Aang, who smiles a little, and she holds him closer.

Midori wrapped her arms around her brother's arm as her eyes started to well up with tears as they flew further and further away from Ba Sing Se, their home. Kuei glanced over his shoulder and looked at the city.

"The Earth Kingdom… has fallen." Kuei said sadly. Midori buried her face into his chest and cried silently as Appa flies over the walls of Ba Sing Se.


	4. The Awakening

**Hi everyone! It's been a while since I've posted and I'm sorry about that, I've been very busy with work and school. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and favorite this story, I really appreciate it! :D Here's chapter three, I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender! Only my OC's!**

 **Chapter three: The Awakening**

The weather was cold and grey, the wind was blowing causing Midori's long black hair to whip around her. She was on a Fire Nation Navy ship, leaning on the ship rail as her mind started to wander.

The past few weeks have been rough. Ever since she and her brother have been forcefully exiled from their Kingdom, their home. Midori couldn't help but feel guilty, ashamed, helpless, depressed and angry. She felt guilty and ashamed because she feels like it's her fault that she and her brother have been exiled. Helpless because there was nothing she could've done to stop the coup. Depressed that she has lost her home and abandoned her people to the enemy. Angry at Azula and Long Feng for forcing her and her brother into exile.

After they had fled Ba Sing Se along with Team Avatar, they met up with the Southern Water Tribe warriors led by Sokka and Katara's father, Hakoda, at their camp at Chameleon Bay. While they were there, Midori had a hard time adjusting to the camp life and she went into shut down. She refused to eat, would rarely speak and would either sleep all the time or not at all. This took a toll on her, she lost weight and got dark circles under her eyes.

Even though he had lost his Kingdom, Kuei was still his cheerful and childish self, Midori had to keep an eye on him and act like a mother to him. After a while, she gave up on keeping an eye on him and distanced herself from everyone, that's when Kuei started to keep an eye on her. Kuei was extremely worried about his sister and tried constantly to talk to her and forcing her to eat, she wouldn't which caused him to grow frustrated and scared.

Midori had fainted twice, the first time was because she hadn't eaten in a while and the second time was due to exhaustion. Kuei was devastated and when she woke up, he broke down in tears and furiously told her to pull herself together. Midori was taken aback, Kuei had never been so furious with her before. She started to eat again but still had an irregular sleep pattern.

Midori had learned that while she had been unconscious, Sokka had tried to teach Bosco how to be a 'real bear' but failed miserably. When Kuei told her the story for the first time in a few weeks she burst out laughing at Sokka's shenanigans. He also told her that it made him think how limited their lives have been, their conversation was still fresh in her mind.

∼ _Flashback:_

 _Midori sat by the edge of the cliff and looked out at the ocean as her brother and Bosco approached her._

" _There you are 'Dori! I've been looking all over for you." Kuei said. Midori glanced up at her brother and gave him an apologetic smile._

" _Oh, I'm sorry," Midori mumbled._

" _It's fine," Kuei said. He sat down next to her in comfortable silence until Midori spoke up._

" _Why were you looking for me?"_

" _Because I've been doing a lot of thinking…"_

" _I hope it's good" Midori jokes._

" _Midori, this is serious."_

" _Sorry, please, continue."_

" _As I said, I've been doing a lot of thinking and I realized that after Sokka's 'lesson'." The siblings laughed before they turned serious once again. "I realized how limited our lives have been. I know you've sneaked out of the Palace a few times but honestly do you know anything at all about the world?"_

 _Midori thought for a moment before she answered, "No, not much really."_

" _Me neither. I've decided that I'm going to travel the world as a humble man to learn more about the people."_

 _Midori smiled a little, "That sounds like a good idea, brother."_

" _You really think so?"_

 _Midori nodded, "Yeah, you'll become a better ruler if you do this."_

" _What about you?" Kuei asked. Midori glanced at her brother in confusion._

" _What about me?"_

" _Are you coming with me or are you staying with your friends?"_

 _Midori thought for a while, a part of her didn't want to separate from her brother and another part of her wanted to help the Avatar and his friends to stop the war._

" _I… I honestly don't know, Kuei. I want to come with you and learn…."_

" _But you also want to help your friends?"_

" _Yeah, not only that but I also want to re-conquer Ba Sing Se in your name."_

 _Kuei stared at her in shock, he opened his mouth to speak but Midori was quick to cut him off. "I know what you're thinking: how am I going to do that? The answer is, I don't know yet. I don't have a plan, all I can think of is that I'll master earth bending, I'll help with the Invasion and after that, I'll reconquer Ba Sing Se and I want your blessing to do this. If you want me to come with you then I'll abandon the idea and come with you, just say the word."_

 _Kuei still didn't say anything, he just stared at her. His little sister who he had raised since he was nine years old, the little girl that he felt that he had to protect no matter what but he knew that she was able to handle herself without him. Kuei let out a sigh and with a small smile, he looked at his sister._

" _You know, I sometimes have a hard time accepting that you're growing up, that you don't need me anymore."_

" _That's not what I mean-"_

" _I know, 'Dori," Kuei said softly. "I'll give you my blessing to go with the Avatar and his friends. I'll admit that it will be hard to separate from you but I think it will be good for both of us."_

 _They both stood up and Kuei put a hand on her shoulder, "I wish you the best of luck, 'Dori and If you do succeed in re-conquering our kingdom, and get to Ba Sing Se before I do then I hereby name you, Princess Regent of the Earth Kingdom."_

" _Thank you, big brother," Midori whispered as she hugged him with tears running down her face. They let each other go and smiled at one another._

" _Just promise me that you'll look after yourself, get plenty of rest and eat properly."_

 _Midori rolled her eyes fondly at her brother and shook her head, "You're acting like a parent again, big brother."_

 _Kuei laughed, "You know that I'll have to do both."_

 _Just then Sokka approached them, "So what are you doing now, Your Majesty?"_

 _Kuei grabbed his royal robes and ripped them off, revealing a disguise. Bosco did the same, "I'll travel the world as a humble man!" Kuei exclaimed happily. Sokka and Midori stared at them dumbfounded._

" _I suppose this is goodbye then," Kuei said as he hugged her._

" _For now," Midori said._

" _You're not going with them?" Sokka asked._

" _No, I'll be staying with you and help you with the Invasion."_

 _Sokka stared at the siblings in confusion before he grinned and nodded, "Welcome aboard then."_

" _Thank you."_

 _Kuei mounted Bosco and waved at Sokka and Midori, "Goodbye Sokka! Goodbye 'Dori!"_

 _Midori and Sokka waved at Kuei and Bosco as they slowly disappeared out of sight._

∼ _End of Flashback:_

"Twinkle Toes! That's gotta be you!" Toph exclaimed happily causing Midori to snap out of her trance and turn around to see Aang.

"Aang! You're awake!" Katara exclaimed. The girls rushed over to him.

"Are you sure?" Aang asked as he rubbed his eyes. "I feel like I'm dreaming."

Katara hugs Aang, "You're not dreaming. You're finally awake!"

Midori got to her knees, leaned over and gave Aang a gentle hug, "I'm so glad that you're okay, Aang!"

"Midori?" Aang said as he stared at her in confusion as to why she was there with them.

Sokka, who is disguised as a Fire Nation soldier walked over to them and hugged Aang as well, "Aang, good to see you with the living buddy!"

"Sokka?" Aang said weakly and started to breathe heavily and looked like he was about to faint.

"Uh-oh, somebody catch him, he's going to-"

Midori and Katara run towards him to catch him but he fell to the ground. The entire group including Appa surrounded Aang who was now in Katara's arms. Sokka helped Katara to carry Aang into his cabin as they walked away Midori couldn't help but stare worriedly at Aang.

Sensing her worry, Itsuki wrapped an arm around her in hopes that he could comfort her. Midori glanced up at him. "He's going to be okay." He said reassuringly. Midori didn't say anything and continued to stare at him, taking in his features.

Itsuki had changed since she last saw him. He had grown taller, his brown hair had gotten longer, reaching to his shoulders and it was pulled back in a top knot, and he had grown a goatee. Despite the changes, Midori thought that he was just as handsome as she remembered him.

Midori snapped out of her trance and spoke up, "I know." she said. This is the first time in a few days that she had spoken to him. Even though she was angry at him,  
she let him keep his arm around her.

Aang had woken up a few hours later and rejoined the rest of the group on deck. He sat in front of Katara with Appa resting behind them. Midori walked over to Appa and patted his head. Her eyes shifted over to Katara and Aang's direction as she continued to pat Appa, she saw Katara look rather annoyed at Hakoda which confused her then Hakoda walked over to her and Appa.

Hakoda started to pat Appa as well, they stood there in comfortable silence. Midori glanced over to Katara and Aang. As Katara helped Aang up and walked to the  
cabin. Once the two were out of sight, Midori stopped patting Appa and glanced up at Hakoda.

"She'll come around," Midori said reassuringly. Hakoda stopped patting Appa and glanced at her in bewilderment. "Your daughter." She explained.

"I sure hope so." He mumbled. All of a sudden Midori's eyes went slightly wide when she realized that she was meddling in other people's business.

"I'm sorry, Chief Hakoda. I didn't mean to intrude-"

"It's alright, Your Highness." He said softly. A hint of sadness reflected on Midori's light green eyes and she couldn't help but feel depressed whenever she was  
addressed as 'Your Highness' nowadays.

"Please, call me Midori."

"Only if you call me Hakoda."

"Deal." She said with a small smile. There was a short silence until Midori spoke up once again, "I don't know why she's mad at you but I hate to see disagreement between a father and a daughter or between any family member really."

"That is very kind of you to care, Midori."

Itsuki happened to walk by and Midori's eyes followed his movement.

"I think you'll eventually come around too," Hakoda said with a knowing smile.

Midori blushed at this when she realized what or rather who Hakoda was referring to. Midori didn't say anything as Hakoda walked away.

…

The next day Sokka sat on a crate with a map in front of him with the rest of Team Avatar along with Midori, Itsuki, and Hakoda surrounding him as he told Aang about the past events.

"After what happened at Ba Sing Se, we had to get you to safety. We flew back to Chameleon Bay where we found my father and the other Water Tribe men." Sokka  
told him. "The Earth King decided he wanted to travel the world in disguise, so he set off alone. Well, not completely alone." He said referring to Bosco. Midori looked  
down at her bowl of food, sadly, at the mention of her brother and his furry companion.

Aang glanced at Midori, "Why didn't you go with your brother, Midori?" He asked  
when noticed her sadness.

"My brother needs to learn and understand about the world alone if he wants to become a better ruler, he doesn't need me there," Midori explained. She shrugged before she continued. "Besides, I want to help you with the Invasion. I hope that's alright."

"That's okay. The more the merrier, right?" Aang said with a smile which Midori returned. They turned their attention once again over to Sokka so that he could finish explaining.

"Soon, the bay was overrun by Fire Nation ships. Rather than fight them all, we captured a single ship and made it our disguise. Since then we've been traveling  
west. We crossed through the Serpent's Pass a few days ago. We've seen a few Fire Nation ships, but none have bothered us" Sokka finished.

"So what now?" Aang asked.

"We've been working on a modified version of the invasion plan," Hakoda replied.

"It's Sokka's invasion plan," Katara said in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, Sokka's invasion plan. We won't be able to mount a massive invasion without the Earth King's armies, but the solar eclipse will still leave the Fire Nation vulnerable."

"So we're planning a smaller invasion. Just a ragtag team of our friends and allies from around the Earth Kingdom. We already ran into Pipsqueak and The Duke."  
Sokka said.

Pipsqueak was eating noodles with The Duke on his shoulder, "Good to see you again, Aang!" Pipsqueak said.

Sokka jerked his head in Itsuki's direction, "This is Itsuki, we ran into him shortly after we met up with Pipsqueak and The Duke. He's General How's nephew and Midori's boyfriend." Sokka said bluntly.

Midori nearly choked on her food as her face went crimson.

"She's not my girlfriend," Itsuki said calmly, he was also blushing.

"We're just friends!" Midori retorted as she glared at Sokka who responded with a goofy grin.

"Anyways, It's nice to finally meet you, Aang," Itsuki said politely.

"It's nice to meet you too, Itsuki."

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, Sokka, can you please continue?" Midori asked. Sokka nodded.

"The best part is, the eclipse isn't even our biggest advantage!" Sokka said and looked around before he whispered. "We have a secret ... you!"

"Me?" Aang asked in bewilderment.

"Yep, the whole world thinks you're dead! Isn't that great?"

Aang looked shocked and Midori couldn't blame him. She glanced at Sokka and frowned.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"Perhaps when you got to this subject you could have a gentler approach?" Midori asked with a raised eyebrow. Sokka merely shrugged causing Midori to glare at him.

Aang stood up and looked out to the water from a side of the ship.

"The world thinks I'm dead?! How is that good news?! That's terrible!" Aang exclaimed. Sokka approached him.

"No, it's great! It means the Fire Nation won't be hunting us anymore! And even better, they won't be expecting you on the Day of Black Sun!"

"No, no, no, no, no. You have no idea. This is so messed up!" Aang said as he ran his hands over his head.

Midori looked suddenly alarmed when she saw another Fire Nation ship approach them.

"I'll handle this. The Avatar is back." Aang opened his glider and grunted in pain. Katara quickly approached him.

"Aang, wait! They don't know we're not Fire Nation!" Katara said.

"You need to take it easy and hide for the time being. Put the glider away." Itsuki reasoned.

Aang was sweating profusely but he did like he was told and put his glider away.

"Everyone just stay calm," Hakoda said as he and Bato put their helmets on. "Bato and I will take care of this."

Pipsqueak and The Duke cover Appa and Momo, while Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Midori, and Itsuki went to hide in a square hole.

"I hate not being able to do anything," Aang growled.

"Hopefully, you won't need to," Toph said.

The crew from the other Fire Nation ship boards their ship. Midori peaked from her hiding spot and bit her lip nervously as she watched.

"Commander, why are you off course? All Western Fleet ships are supposed to be moving toward Ba Sing Se to support the occupation!" The naval officer said.

"Actually, we're from the Eastern Fleet. We have orders to deliver some cargo." Hakoda said.

"Ahhh ... Eastern Fleet. Well, nice of Admiral Chan to let us know he was sending one of his ships our way."

"I'm sure Admiral Chan meant no disrespect, sir," Bato said.

"I mean, how hard is it to write a quick note and send a hawk our way?"

"Next time, we'll send two hawks to make sure you get the message," Hakoda said.

The two bows to each other, and Hakoda and Bato walked away. Midori saw the crew members speak in a low voice and she couldn't make out what they were  
saying. They walked away when all of a sudden Toph emerged from their hiding place.

"They know!" Toph shouted.

She metalbends the bridge between the ships off. The naval officer and his guards fall into the water. Katara creates a large wave which separates the other ship from  
theirs and Team Avatar's ship departs quickly. The naval officer and his guards from the other ship climbed back on board their ship by rope ladder, setting course after them.

The ship begins firing at Team Avatar's ship. Toph takes an earthbending stance while The Duke stands behind her to guide her.

"Load the Toph!" Toph shouted.

Pipsqueak drops a boulder in front of Toph who begins earthbending it at the attacking ship. It hits a catapult as another fire flies towards them. With The Duke's  
guidance, Toph earthbends another piece of rock and sends it to intercept the oncoming fireball. Midori and Itsuki rush to Toph's aid and respectively earthbends  
rocks and sends them at the catapult on the other ship.

The other ship fires a harpoon, piercing a hole in Team Avatar's ship's bottom. Katara noticed and freezes the water below to plug the hole.

"I'm gonna give us some cover!" Katara shouted. She brings up vapor from the water to create a fog. All of a sudden, a fireball makes its way through the fog and  
destroys the rocks that Toph, Itsuki, and Midori were using, leaving them defenseless.

"Oh no!" Itsuki muttered as Midori cursed under her breath.

Two fireballs hit the ship causing a fire. Katara quickly extinguishes it with waterbending.

"How are we doing?" Toph asked.

"Things couldn't get much worse," Sokka said. Just then a giant serpent rises from the water near the ship. "The universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn't it?"  
Sokka asked.

"You just had to jinx us, Sokka?!" Midori exclaimed angrily.

"You make it too easy!" Toph shouted.

The serpent got hit by a fireball from the other ship. In anger, it wraps itself around the other ship, allowing Team Avatar's ship to escape.

"Thank you, the universe," Sokka said.

…

Later that day Team Avatar's ship arrives a port in a town. Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Midori entered Aang's cabin.

"Hey, Aang! We're going into town to find some dinner." Toph said.

Aang clutched his stomach, "Well, I am pretty hungry. Maybe dinner's a good idea."

"Here," Sokka said, offering a bandana. "tie this around your head. It will cover your arrow."

"I'm not going out if I can't wear my arrow proudly!" Aang said angrily as he lies back down on the bed.

"Aang, you know our situation. If you're going out then you'll have to wear the bandana." Midori reasoned.

"Yeah, Midori is right. Be practical." Sokka said.

Katara placed a hand on Sokka's shoulder, "You guys go ahead without us. We'll catch up to you."

Toph, Sokka and Midori exit the cabin. As they approached the deck Midori couldn't help but worry about Aang, hoping that he'll be alright.

"Where's Aang and Katara?" Itsuki asked.

"They'll be joining us shortly, let's go," Midori said.

…

After a long-awaited dinner, they returned to the ship. The ship set its course once again. Seeing that there was nothing to do, Midori went to lean against the rail of the ship to look out to the water which has started to be a habit.

Eventually, she began to get annoyed at her hair that was whipping around her due to the wind. As she put her hair up in a ponytail, Itsuki approached her.

"You know, you look really nice without makeup." He complimented.

Midori shot him an annoyed look, "What? Did I look bad with makeup?" She asked.

"No, you look nice either way..." He trailed off. "But you do look tired, have you been sleeping?"

"No," Her voice cracked as her eyes started to well up with tears.

"Midori..." Itsuki said tenderly. The same tenderness he would use whenever he would comfort or support her, the same tenderness that her brother would always  
use to show his affection toward her.

Midori lost it and burst into tears, several days without sleep and all the emotions she felt, the loneliness when she and her brother separated for the first time. The  
anger, betrayal, and grief she felt when she lost her home and forcefully exiled and the feeling of hurt and abandonment when Itsuki left her all came crashing down at her.

"These past few weeks have been s-s-so hard!" Midori said sobbing. Itsuki immediately embraced her.

"I know but you're going to get through this."

"Why did you have to leave me? I needed you!"

"I know and I'm sorry. I had to leave! Not only that I wanted to do my part to end the war but because of Long Feng."

Midori let go of him and she glanced up at his face in confusion.

"Long Feng knew how close we were and started asking questions about you but I lied. Made up every single answer in order to protect you."

"Why?"

"For heaven's sake, Midori! I care about you a lot... More than a friend should." Itsuki confessed.

Midori wiped her tears as her eyes went wide at his confession. She didn't know what to say, she has known Itsuki ever since she was eight and he was eleven. They  
had been playmates and later he became her escort. Kuei had always teased that Midori had a small crush on him which was true but she never expected Itsuki to feel anything more than friendly affection.

"I know I broke your heart, Midori. But trust me, I broke my own as well when I left you."

"I-I care-"

"Midori!" someone shouted.

Midori and Itsuki looked toward the source of the voice. It was Sokka who had called her."Aang is gone!" Sokka shouted.

"What?!" Midori shrieked.

"He's not in his cabin. Come on, we're getting on Appa!"

Midori nodded and ran towards Appa along with Sokka and Itsuki.

"Are we coming back?" Midori asked when they approached Appa. Katara and Toph were already there.

"No, we're going to meet up with others on the day of the invasion," Sokka said as he climbed on Appa.

Midori turned to look at Itsuki who was smiling sadly.

"We'll see each other on the day of the invasion," Itsuki said.

"Yeah," Midori said. "And I'm sorry for my treatment towards you."

Itsuki leaned in a kissed her cheek causing Midori to blush like a schoolgirl. "Apology accepted." He said smirking.

He helped her to get up on Appa before Team Avatar took off to find Aang.

"Are you still going to deny that he's your boyfriend?" Sokka teased.

"Shut up," Midori muttered.

…

They searched for hours in the storm until they reached a crescent island. Midori held onto Katara's arm tightly as she looked down and saw a figure washed up by the shore at a base of a volcano. She recognized the figure as Aang.

"There he is!" She shouted and pointed to where Aang was.

"Oh thank goodness!" Katara said in relief.

They landed by the shore and hopped off Appa, Katara ran ahead with the other's right behind her.

Katara runs to hug him, her worried look changing to happiness.

"You're okay!" Katara said.

All of them, including Appa and Momo, came together for a group hug. They let each other go and Aang looked down.

"I have so much to do," Aang said.

"I know, but you'll have our help," Katara said.

"You didn't think you could get out of training just by coming to the Fire Nation, did you?" Toph asked.

"What about the invasion?" Aang asked.

"We'll join up with my dad and the invasion force, the day of the eclipse," Sokka explained.

"Hey, what's..." Toph went to reach behind her and noticed that item was Aang's damaged staff. "Oh, it's your glider."

"It's okay. If someone saw it, it would give away my identity. It's better for now that no one knows I'm alive." Aang said.

Midori placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile, "Do what you think it is best then."

Aang nodded and stared at his glider for a moment then he flew up and sticks the glider in the volcano's lava trails, causing it to catch fire as they depart.


	5. The Headband

**Hello everyone! I want to thank everyone for patiently waiting and** **I'm sorry for the late update, I've had the biggest writing block ever and had a hard time getting back into writing. I've also been very busy with school. Anyways, here's a new chapter and I hope that you like it! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender! Only my OC's!**

 **Chapter four: The Headband**

Midori couldn't describe her surroundings because if she did, people would think she had lost her mind. She was inside a white, fluffy cloud that traveled at an abnormal speed.

"Are we there yet?" Midori whined.

"Hush Midori!" Sokka commanded. "People will hear us!"

Midori rolled her eyes and glared at Sokka, "Don't be paranoid, Sokka."

"Will you two ever shut up? Geez!" Toph exclaimed, "I've had enough of your yapping!"

"Calm down, Toph," Katara said. "We're all just a little tired, I'm sure that we'll find someplace to stay soon."

" _As long it's not another cave."_ Midori thought in annoyance.

"I think I see a cave below," Aang said, causing Midori to groan.

"Sh! Keep quiet!" Sokka commanded once again. Midori fought the urge to smack him.

Midori could feel the cloud slowly descend as Aang airbends the cloud around Appa as he lands. Sokka jumps to the ground from the flying bison and starts to reconnoiter around the area. Katara helped Midori to get off Appa as Sokka came back and looked at Team Avatar, crossing his arms as he did so.

"Good job with the cloud camo, but next time, let's disguise ourselves as the kind of cloud that knows how to keeps it's mouth shut," Sokka said before he surveyed the area once again.

Toph, Midori, Katara, and Aang stood in front of Sokka, who was still reconnoitering.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want a bird to hear us chatting up there and turn us in," Toph said sarcastically. Sokka turned to look at the four of them.

"Hey, we're in enemy territory." He said and pointed above him, where four birds sat on a rock behind him. "Those are enemy birds."

One of the birds jumps onto Sokka's head and screeches causing Toph, Aang, Katara, and Midori to burst out laughing. They head towards the cave, with Sokka following behind them. Suddenly, he jumps above them and comes 'diving' down making the other four stop. He looks around in suspicion before he runs into the cave, followed by the others.

"Well, this is it," Sokka said. "This is how we'll be living until the invasion begins. Hiding in a cave after cave after cave after cave …" His head dropped each time he said the word 'cave'.

"Sokka, we don't need to become cave people. What we need are some new clothes." Katara said.

Midori glanced down at her tattered and dirty royal robes that were covered with a Fire Nation cloak and frowned. She would love to take a bath and some clean clothes right about now.

"Yeah, blending in is better than hiding out. If we get Fire Nation disguises, we would be just as safe as we would be hiding in a cave." Aang said with a smile.

"It would be nice to not be hiding in a cave for once," Midori said thoughtfully.

Toph, who was sitting down on the ground with her legs slightly folded spoke up, "Plus, they have real food out there. Does anyone want to sit in the dirt and eat cave hoppers?" She asked.

She punched the cave wall, causing cave hoppers to jump out, Momo grabs one and eats it. He turns around and spits out a cave hopper limb. Midori looked at the cave hoppers and scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Looks like we got outvoted, sport. Let's get some new clothes." Sokka said.

…

Team Avatar headed out of the cave, looking for clothes. They found a home near a waterfall. Next to the home, clothes were hanging out to dry on clotheslines over natural steam vents. Sokka, Toph, Katara, Aang, and Midori were hiding behind a rock wall and looked up from their hiding place.

"I don't know about this," Aang whispered. "These clothes belong to somebody"

"Yeah, this feels wrong," Midori whispered.

"I call the silk robe!" Katara exclaimed and jumped out from behind the rock wall and grabbed two outfits.

"But if it's essential to our survival ... then I call the suit!" Aang said before he jumped over the wall.

Midori let out a sigh before she jumped over the wall as well and followed the others. She grabbed a few items of clothing and went to hide somewhere to change. Midori put on maroon colored pants and a short-sleeved dark red top that revealed her midriff. She let her hair down and put a part of it up in a top knot.

When she was done, Midori walked up to the others and she saw Aang putting on a headband to cover his arrow.

"Ta-dah! Normal kid." Aang said.

"You look good, Aang." Midori complimented as she approached them.

"Thank you, Midori," Aang said with a smile. "You look very different but in a good way."

Midori furrowed her eyebrows slightly, "Oh really, how?"

"You look like a normal teenage girl and not like a princess."

"That was the look I was aiming for," Midori said with a small smile.

"Hm ... I should probably wear shoes. But then I won't be able to see as well." Toph said as she sat down. "Sorry, shoes." She pulled on the shoe, launching the sole at Sokka's face, leaving a red mark causing Midori to flinch. "Finally, a stylish shoe for the blind earthbender.."

"How do I look?" Katara said. They all turned around and saw Katara in her Fire Nation disguise.

Aang blushed when he saw Katara and scratched the back of his head, Midori found it adorable at the way he looked at her and smiled knowingly.

"Uh… your mom's necklace," Aang said in a sad tone.

"Oh," Katara said sadly as she touched the necklace around her neck."Oh, yeah. I guess it's pretty obviously Water Tribe, isn't it?" Katara took off the necklace and held it in her hand. Midori couldn't help but feel sad for her.

…

Later on, Team Avatar went to the city. They went to buy some accessories to finish their disguises. Katara put on a Fire Nation styled necklace, Toph puts on a decorative headpiece, Sokka wears a top knot and Midori put on some bracelets, Aang pats down Momo's ears and hides him in his shirt. Midori also bought a black bag where she put her old, tattered clothes and her crown and sealed the bag shut.

"I used to visit my friend Kuzon here a hundred years ago. So, everyone just follow my lead and stay cool. Or, as they say in the Fire Nation, stay flamin'" Aang said and walked around the building corner. They passed a man eating meat on a stick. "Greetings, my good hotman!" Aang greeted enthusiastically.

The man looked at him in confusion causing Midori to snicker quietly, she couldn't blame him. Even though she hadn't been interacting with people a lot during her lifetime she could tell that the greeting was outdated.

Sokka shrugs at the man as he passed him, "Uh… I guess…" the man said in confusion. They arrived at a meat place.

"Oh, we're going to a meat place?" Aang asked.

"Come on, Aang, everyone here eats meat. Even the meat." Sokka said and pointed at a hippo cow eating a piece of meat swarming with flies. Midori wanted to gag at the sight of the flies swarming the meat.

"You guys go ahead. I'll just get some lettuce out of the garbage." Aang said. He and Katara waved at each other, and Midori gave him a sympathetic smile as they entered the meat place.

The meat place was packed but Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Midori managed to find a place to sit. They ordered food and started to dig in, Midori looked around her surroundings and scrunched up her nose in disgust at some people's table manners. Sokka complained that Midori ate like a noblewoman instead of a 'normal' person and should try to blend in but Midori ignored him and continued eating.

She thought that the food in the Fire Nation was almost identical to the food in the Earth Kingdom, the only difference is that the food in the Fire Nation has more seasoning.

After they had finished eating they went to look for Aang but they couldn't find him anywhere. They were all very worried and hoped that he was back at the cave.

They went back to the cave but they didn't see Aang there, Katara turned to look at the others

"Maybe we should spread out or go back to the town?" Katara suggested anxiously.

"He disappears all the time, Katara," Sokka said. "He'll turn up, don't worry."

"What if someone has captured him?"

"Hello, we're in disguises, Katara," Midori pointed out. "No one knows that he's the Avatar. We're staying here."

Katara looked hesitant but nodded nonetheless.

…

The time passed and during that time Midori begged Toph to teach her some earthbending moves, in the end, Toph gave in, calling her 'Princess bothersome' under her breath.

Even though Midori was happy that Toph was teaching her, Toph did _not_ go easy on her. Toph made her take off her shoes in order for her to feel the earth and since Midori knew the basics of earthbending, Toph decided to instruct her how to listen to the earth, something that Itsuki hadn't taught her.

"All right, Princess bothersome-"

"Don't call me that!" Midori growled.

"I can and I will," Toph said, smirking. Midori scoffed and rolled her eyes at the girl. "Anyways, I want you to be very quiet, listen to the earth beneath your feet."

"Okay," Midori said. She took a stance and closed her eyes. It was completely quiet around her as she tried her hardest to listen to the earth beneath her feet. She wasn't used to being barefoot and the sensation of her feet on the ground was an uncomfortable one.

Midori felt the ground beneath rumble, she wanted to open her eyes but resisted as she tried to feel where the rumbling came from. She felt something move towards her and she started to panic because she couldn't see. Suddenly she felt pain beneath her feet and she stumbled backward and fell on her butt, her feet throbbing in pain. Midori opened her eyes and saw Toph hovering over her, crossing her arms.

"What was that?" She asked.

Midori let out a frustrated huff, "You tell me! Are you supposed to feel pain beneath your feet when you're listening to the earth?!" She said furiously.

"Your feet need to toughen up, Midori! They're too sensitive!" Toph shouted.

"Hey! I'm not used to be barefoot, okay? But you can at least give me points for having a stance and the technique of an earthbender!" Midori shouted.

Katara and Sokka came out of the cave and saw the two earthbenders arguing.

"What's going on here?" Katara asked as Sokka walked over to Midori and helped her up.

"Princess bothersome over here has some soft feet, her feet aren't good enough for her to be an earthbender," Toph said. Sokka laughed at the nickname causing Midori to glare at him and smack him upside the head.

"I have what it takes! You just wait and see." Midori growled. Toph waved her hand in front of her face reminding Midori that she's blind.

"That's going to be difficult," Toph said.

"Oh yeah," Midori mumbled feeling guilty. "Sorry about that," Toph responds with punching Midori on her shoulder causing Midori to yelp in pain.

…

Later on, the sun had gone down and the four of them sat around the fire when Aang entered the cave.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick." Katara said in concern. Aang undid his headband, he was covered in head to toe in soot.

"I got invited to play with some kids after school," Aang said. Midori's head perked up slightly in interest.

Sokka springs up to his feet in shock, "After what?!" He shouted

"I enrolled in a Fire Nation school, and I'm going back tomorrow."

Sokka had an exasperated facial expression, "Enrolled in what?!" He shouted and fell backward in disbelief.

"Calm down, Sokka," Midori said, she turned to look at Aang with curiosity shining in her light green eyes. "What's it like going to school?"

Sokka gave her a weird look, "Have you never been to a school?" He asked.

Midori shook her head 'no', "I was tutored at the palace library. Anyways, please Aang, tell us what you did."

Aang went on explaining that the suit he was wearing was a school uniform and how three Fire Nation soldiers took him to a school and what he learned there. The others sat there and took in everything he said, after a short silence Sokka spoke up,

"Aang, I'm trying to be mature and not immediately shoot down your idea, but it sounds ... really terrible."

"Yeah, we got our outfits. What do you need to go to school for?" Toph asked.

"Come on, guys," Midori said. "School can't be that bad, right?" Sokka gave her a weird look.

"Did you enjoy getting tutored?" He asked. Midori thought for a moment and remembered the long and boring tutoring session she had before she spoke up again.

"I see your point," Midori mumbled. "Anyways, Aang. I think you should answer Toph's question."

"Every minute I'm in that classroom, I'm learning new things about the Fire Nation. I already have a picture of Fire Lord Ozai." Aang said and held up a picture of him. "And here's one that I made out of noodles!" He held up another picture of the Fire Lord.

"Impressive, I admit, but I still think it's too dangerous," Sokka said.

Midori agreed but she also thought that if Aang went to school it would be to their advantage and came up with an idea, "I think it's a great idea Aang!" The others looked at her in shock.

"You do?" Aang said. He and Midori locked eyes and she could see that hope was shining in his eyes. Midori started to grin, her light green eyes had a mischievous spark in them as if she was trying to tell Aang to play along.

"Oh yes, you said so yourself. You're learning new things about the Fire Nation and with that knowledge, we can use that to our advantage on the Day of the Black Sun."

He knew immediately where she was going with this, they were going to try to convince Sokka to let Aang continue to go to school. The princess and the Avatar gave each other goofy grins.

"Midori is right, Sokka," Aang said. " I guess we'll never find out about the secret river then. It goes right to the Fire Lord's palace. We were supposed to learn about it in class tomorrow."

" _Attaboy!"_ Midori thought smugly as Aang played along. She glanced over at Sokka's direction and saw that he was considering this.

"Hmm, I am a fan of secret rivers ... fine, let's stay a few more days." Sokka said. Midori rejoiced internally as he said this.

"Flamey-o, hotman!" Aang shouted as he ran off causing Midori to laugh at his silliness and found it adorable.

Sokka turned to look at his sister, "Flamey-o?" Katara shrugs and murmurs as if to say "I don't know."

…

The next day, Midori and Toph continued with the earthbending training not too far from the beach cave while Aang went to school, Katara was cooking and Sokka planning for the invasion.

Midori had to admit that while training with Toph, she couldn't help but to compare her training style with Itsuki's. Itsuki was less stern than Toph and he would sometimes go easy on her while Toph was rigorous and harsher, and demanded even more perfection and persistence than Itsuki did.

Suddenly the ground beneath her started to shake and an earth pillar emerged, catapulting her several feet up in the air before she crashed onto the ground with a loud thud. Midori rolled around the ground and groaned in pain as Toph hovered over her.

"Are you going to stand there and daydream all day?" Toph asked.

"I'm not daydreaming, I'm just thinking-"

"Exactly, you were thinking! You're supposed to be training."

"Sorry, Sifu Toph," Midori muttered.

Toph shook her head and looked frustrated, she started to walk away as Midori stood up.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"We had enough of training for the day, you're obviously not focusing."

Midori ran up to Toph and grabbed her arm, stopping the blind earthbender.

"I'm sorry, Toph. Can we please try again?"

Toph let out a heavy sigh before she spoke up," I have a question for you, Midori?" The princess looked at her in confusion.

"Go ahead…." Midori mumbled, unsure of what she was going to say.

"What do you really want? What do you want to gain from this training? Because you're always so unfocused."

Midori looked slightly taken aback by the question, she knew what she wanted. She wanted to master earthbending, she wanted this since she first discovered that she was an earthbender and now that she was forcefully exiled from her home. It gave her the motivation to master it so that she could take back her kingdom, her home.

Midori sighed before she spoke up, "I was nine years old when I discovered that I was an earthbender, I was overjoyed, of course, but at the same time I was scared of what Long Feng would do if he found out. Itsuki was the only one who knew and took the liberty of teaching me the basics as well as hand to hand combat…. Every time he would teach me earthbending, my sole purpose was to protect my brother but now… I wanna master earthbending in order to take back my kingdom, that is my purpose, my destiny. I admit that I often find myself comparing you and Itsuki's teaching styles but you're my teacher now and I promise to focus. Please, teach me Sifu Toph."

Toph didn't say anything for a good while and it made Midori nervous and she was about to say something until Toph decided to speak up.

"Do you have what it takes?" Toph asked.

"What?" Midori asked in confusion.

"Do you have what it takes to become an earthbender?"

"Yes, I- I think so…" Midori mumbled, she then shook her head and felt determined to accomplish her goal. "I know that I have what it takes to become an earthbender!"

A small smile started to form on Toph's face before she punched Midori's arm, suddenly turning serious.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Midori yelped in pain as she rubbed her arm.

"Enough chit chat! Get your butt out there Princess bothersome, we got work to do!" Toph shouted.

….

Toph and Midori continued their training until sundown and it was tough but she had to get used to it in order for her to master earthbending. When they had finished the training for the day the two earthbender went back to the cave where Aang, Sokka, and Katara were.

When they entered the cave Midori saw that Katara and Sokka were in disguises which according to Midori looked both ridiculous and hilarious considering that Sokka had a fake beard on.

"Do I want to know what's going on?" Midori asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Aang got in trouble at school and the headmaster asked to see his parents after school and here we are," Katara asked.

"He actually fell for it?" Midori snorted. Katara shrugged and nodded. Midori shook her head in disbelief.

"That settles it! No more school for you, young man!" Sokka shouted at Aang while he stroked his beard.

" _Still in character I see huh?"_ Midori thought sarcastically as she watched the scene unfold.

"I'm not ready to leave yet. I'm having fun for once, just being a normal kid. You don't know what it's like, Sokka. You get to be normal all the time." Aang said. This caused Midori to giggle.

"Ha ha!" Toph said. Sokka glared at the earthbenders.

"Listen, guys, those kids at school are the future of the Fire Nation. If we want to change this place for the better, we need to show them a little taste of freedom." Aang said.

"What could you possibly do for a country of depraved little fire monsters?" Sokka asked.

"I'm gonna throw them," Aang started dancing. " a secret dance party!" Aang said as he stopped dancing.

Everyone stared at Aang in disbelief and they were all stunned at what he had just suggested until Midori and Sokka spoke up at the same time.

"Are you kidding me?!" Midori shouted.

"Go to your room!" Sokka shouted in an exaggerative impression of an older man.

…

The next evening Team Avatar prepared for the secret dance party, Toph earthbended a stage, Aang put on his headband, Katara prepared drinks, and Sokka and Midori lit up and placed candles.

"I can't believe we're having a dance party. It seems so ... silly." Sokka said.

"Don't think of it as a dance party, but as a cultural event celebrating the art of fancy footwork!" Aang said, dancing as he did so.

All of a sudden Toph spoke up, "They're coming! Everyone stop bending!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing as Aang went to hide Appa at the back of the cave.

The kids entered the cave, some of them looked nervous as other kids started to play their instruments on the earth platforms. Aang jumps in front of the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Flamey-O's!" Aang announced the band.

Midori grabbed herself a drink as she stared at the kids who were all standing shyly at the edge of the cave. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the kids who looked like they had no idea what they were going to do.

"Now what do we do?" One of the students asked.

"This is when you start dancing," Aang instructed.

"I don't think my parents want me dancing in a cave ..." Another student said.

"Yeah! What if someone finds out?!" The third student said frantically as he looked around nervously before he ran away.

" _Oh dear…"_ Midori thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh boy. Listen, guys, dancing isn't something you think about. It's a form of self-expression that no one can ever take away from you." Aang explained.

"Maybe it was different in the colonies, Kuzon, but we don't do that here." The first student said.

"Sure you do, you have for generations! It just so happens that I know several classic Fire Nation dances. A hundred years ago, this was known as the 'Phoenix Flight'." Aang said as he started to dance. The students ooh and aah as Aang runs low to the ground. " And, this was the 'Camelephant Strut'."

Aang jumps from side to side and does a rolls close to two nearby girls as they giggle. Aang finishes the dance with a backflip, landing on one foot. Midori stared at Aang in complete awe.

Aang kept on dancing but none of the students had started dancing yet. Aang continued dancing, spinning through the air. He offers his hand to a girl, who blushes and accepts. He pulls her to the middle of the room.

"And this is how they do it in the ballrooms of Ba Sing Se" He starts tapping his feet from side to side and the girl joins him.

"Wow, they look pretty good together," Sokka said. Midori who was standing next to Sokka glanced over to Katara. Barely hiding her envy the waterbender looks away.

"Eh, if that's what you like ..." Katara said, trying but failing to sound nonchalant. She looks back surreptitiously. Midori shook her head and smiled knowingly at the Water Tribe girl's reaction.

Midori glanced back at Aang and the girl who was still dancing. "Yeah, that's it! That's the sound of happy feet." Aang said. Midori noticed that the rest of the kids started dancing with them. "All right, go with that! Everybody freestyle!"

One student dances crazily. Midori had a hand over her mouth and stifled her laughter as she watched the kids dance, sure, she was happy that they had finally expressed themselves through dancing and it was amusing to watch. She was also proud of Aang for showing as well as teaching the kids how to have fun, how to be free.

The next thing that caught her attention was Aang pulls Katara out into the room and whispers into her ear, and everybody stops to stare at them as the two extend their arms to each other and begin circling each other and performing dance moves. Midori watched them curiously as they began to move around each other in an elaborate dance. The dance incorporates different moves including kicks and flips. At one point they come close together as if they are about to kiss, both just smile and continue on. Aang finishes the dance by catching Katara as she leans over his arm.

They smiled at each other as everyone cheered. Midori was blown away by their dancing, having never seen anything like it and she couldn't help but cheer along with the other students.

The kids continued to dance and they looked like they were having the time of their lives. Midori's chest swelled with happiness at this. Aang danced past everyone but stopped when a booming voice echoed through the cave.

"He's the one we want! The boy with the headband!"

Midori looked towards the source of the voice and saw a man, she guessed it was the headmaster. She turned to Sokka and looked slightly worried.

"What's the plan?" She asked.

"We have to get out of here! That's the plan!" Sokka said.

"What about Aang? Shouldn't we help him?" Midori asked in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry, he can handle it." Sokka reassured, "Come on! Let's go!"

Midori, Sokka, Katara, and Toph escaped through the back of the cave with Aang following them shortly afterward. Team Avatar got on Appa and flew away when they were on a good distance from the cave.

Katara turned to Sokka who had the ridiculous beard on. "We're safe Sokka, you can take off the mustache now," Katara said.

Sokka began stroking the beard, "Oh, no I can't. It's permanently glued to my skin."

Midori who was holding onto Sokka's arm due to her fear of heights, gave him an annoyed look, "I don't believe that for one second, Sokka, take that thing off or I'll do it for you." Midori said.

"Way to go, dancy pants." Toph said to Aang, "I think you really did help those kids, you taught them to be free."

"I don't know, it was just a dance party, that's all," Aang said.

"Well, that was some dance party, Aang," Katara said. She kisses him on the cheek causing the Airbender to blush.

"Well done, Aang!" Midori said, smiling.

Sokka started to applaud the young Avatar, "Flamey-o sir, flamey-o." he praised.

Seeing the opportunity, Midori grabbed Sokka's beard and yanked it off causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Sokka shouted.

"I told you to get rid off it!" Midori retorted, causing the rest of Team Avatar to laugh at the two as Appa continued to fly them away from the city.


	6. The Painted Lady

**Hello everyone, it has been a while! I'm very sorry for the late update, I've been very busy with work and school, and couldn't find the time to write at all! I want to thank everyone for waiting patiently for the next chapter and I also want to thank everyone who've taken their time reading, favorite, followed and reviewed this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender! Only my OC's!**

 **Chapter five: The Painted Lady**

Team Avatar was in Appa's saddle as the sky bison was slogging his way down the course of the sludge-infested river. Midori was untangling her long hair with Katara's help, every once in a while Midori would flinch whenever she or Katara would successfully detangle her black locks.

Midori could hear Aang play with Momo in the filthy water and all of a sudden Aang landed on the saddle, he was dripping in sludge causing Midori to back away from the Avatar and scrunch up her nose in distaste.

"Hey guys, I think this river's polluted." Aang pointed out. He airbends the mud off himself, splattering the rest of Team Avatar with mud, which causes them to cry out in disgust.

Midori wiped off the mud off her frantically, still screeching in disgust. Aang airbends again, blowing the rest of the mud back into the river and messing up everyone's hair much to Midori's annoyance.

"Well, that explains why I can't catch a fish around here, because normally my fishing skills are off the hook!" Sokka said and he holds up a fishing hook. "Get it? Like a fishing hook?" He said grinning.

"Too bad your skills aren't on the hook," Toph said.

Midori, Toph, Aang, and Katara laugh as Sokka made a disgruntled face.

"It looks like we'll need to go somewhere else to get food, " Katara said. A long scroll unrolls in front of her and Midori. "Assuming that'll fit into Sokka's master schedule."

Sokka looks through his schedule, "Hmmm ... It's doable. But that means only two potty breaks today."

"Hey, maybe we can get food there!" Aang said, pointing at something in front of them. Midori turned around and saw a village in the middle of the river.

Team Avatar went up to the mountains that were facing the village and set up camp. Aang hides Appa under a mat of grass.

"Now you look just like a little hill with horns! Bye, buddy!" Aang said.

Midori, Toph, Katara, Sokka, and Aang approach the river.

"I don't feel anything. Where is the village?" Toph asked.

"It's in the middle of the river!" Sokka said, pointing at the village.

Midori looked down and saw a man standing on a ferry.

"Sure is! My name's Dock. Mind if I ask who you are?" Dock asked.

"We're um ... from the Earth Kingdom colonies," Katara said.

"Wow ... Colonials. Hop on, I give you a ride in the town." Dock said.

Team Avatar got onboard and Dock paddles the boat across.

"Why do you guys live on the river?" Katara asked.

Dock turns his paddle to the right side, pointing at the Fire Nation factory. "Because we're a fishing town. At least that's how it was before the factory moved in. Army makes their metal there. Moved in a few years ago and started gunking up our river." Dock explained. Midori, Aang, and Katara looked at each other sadly.

"Now our little village is struggling to survive."

Midori glanced over to the villagers, they looked like they were starved and poor. She has never seen anything like this and her chest felt heavy with sadness. She leaned over to Aang and Katara.

"How can people live in such poverty and filth? I have never seen anything like this." Midori whispered. Katara and Aang looked at each other before they looked at the princess.

"You should see the Lower Ring in Ba Sing Se… the people there live in poverty but the difference is that it's not polluted," Katara whispered. Midori's eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Really?" Midori asked in disbelief. Katara and Aang nodded sadly. Midori looked down at her hands sadly, feeling stupid for not knowing much about her own kingdom. She glanced back at the villages as she along with the rest of Team Avatar got off the boat.

" _No one should suffer like this…."_ Midori thought sadly.

"Thanks for the ride!" Aang said and waved to Dock who waves back.

Katara and Midori observed the villagers, "Look at this place. It's so sad." Katara said.

"Yeah…" was all Midori could say.

"We have to do something to help."

"Our actions could do a lot here." Midori agreed. "What can we do?"

"No, we can't waste our time here. We have a bigger mission that we need to stay focused on. These people are on their own." Sokka said carelessly as he walked away, leaving Midori in shock.

Katara chased after him and grabs his shoulder in order to stop him. "These people are starving! But you'd turn your back on them?" Katara asked as she put her hands on her hips. "How can you be so cold and heartless?"

Midori approached the siblings and crossed her arms, "I agree with Katara, Sokka. We can't just leave people who need us, aren't we supposed to aid people?" Midori asked.

"I'm not turning my back, I'm just being realistic." Sokka reasoned. "We can't go around helping every rinky-dink town we wandered into. We'll be helping them all by taking out the Fire Lord."

Midori's heart jolted in panic as Sokka mentioned the Fire Lord out loud. It felt as though Toph could read her mind because the blind earthbender was quick to cover Sokka's mouth with her hand.

"Hey, loud mouths! Maybe we should be a little quieter when we talk about 'taking out the Fire Lord'." Toph said.

Sokka removed her hand and spoke up, "Come on, Katara, be reasonable about this. You know our mission has to come first."

Katara looked reluctant before she spoke up, "I guess so." Katara said, her face went from a reluctant one to an annoyed one.

"Let's just take what we need and go," Aang said. He smiled at Katara who smiled back.

Team Avatar walked up to one of the outdoor market stalls, they noticed a man who looked like Dock, but he was wearing a different hat and he bowed behind the counter.

"Hey, Dock. You work here too?" Sokka asked.

"I'm not Dock. I'm Xu! Dock's my brother" Xu said. Team Avatar looked confused.

"You're literally the same guy we saw by the docks," Midori said in a monotone voice. Xu shook his head.

"What can I say? Looks run in the family!"

Midori decided not to argue with the crazy old man, "Indeed. Genetics is a strange thing." She muttered sarcastically.

"But we just saw you. You're even wearing the same clothes." Aang said and proceeded to point at his hat. "The only difference is your hat."

"Dock works on the docks. That's why we call him, 'Dock', and I work in the shop, that's why they call me, 'Xu!' " Xu explained. If Midori wasn't confused before she was certainly confused now.

"I don't get it," Aang said.

"Me neither," Xu said. He jumps down behind the counter and pulls out a crate filled with rancid seafood.

"What can I getcha?" Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Midori all looked disgusted at the food.

"Hey, I'll give you a special deal. If you buy three fish, I'll give you a clam for free."

" _Please, don't!"_ Midori thought as she started to feel nauseous. Sokka didn't help the situation, he decided to push on of the clams, and mucus splashed out of it.

Midori wanted to gag, Aang and Katara both recoiled, muttering in disgust. Sokka picks up three fish. Carefully. "We'll just take the fish," Sokka said. Xu takes the fish. "Mind telling your brother we need a ride back to shore? " Sokka asked.

Xu jumps down behind the counter and jumps up wearing Dock's hat.

" _For heaven's sake!"_ Midori thought as she groaned internally.

"Hey, Colonials! My brother says you need a lift." Dock said. He jumps over the counter and walks to the dock.

Team Avatar follows Dock to the dock. Midori, however, stopped when she heard a child's voice.

"Can you spare us some food?"

Midori turned around and saw that it was a little boy who was asking Katara for food.

"I wish I could help more," Katara said. She gives the boy a fish, and the boy bows to her and leaves. Midori's gaze followed the boy, she saw the boy give the fish to his sick mother. A wave of sadness washes over Midori, she wished she could help the poor villagers even if her deed was small. As she watched the boy with his sick mother, Midori couldn't help but think of her brother during the time when their mother was sick.

"Midori?" Katara asked in concern but Midori didn't hear her.

"I wonder if Kuei ever took care of mother when she was sick…" Midori whispered absentmindedly. Midori felt a hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of her daze and glanced at Katara.

"Are you okay, Midori?" Katara asked. "You're crying,"

Midori didn't notice that tears rolled down her cheeks, she wiped them away and smiled sadly. "I was just… thinking about my mother but I'm okay, Katara."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Katara asked. Midori shook her head in response.

"Let's go! The other's are waiting for us.." Midori said.

… **.**

Later that day, Team Avatar was at their camp. Midori watched and learned as Aang lifts the polluted water from the barrel with the help of waterbending and Toph separates the pollutants from the water with earthbending. Aang passes the water to Katara, who boils it in a crock.

"Our detour into town today has completely thrown off our schedule. It's gonna take some serious finagling to get us back on track." Sokka said.

"Finagle away, oh schedule master," Toph said sarcastically.

"Well, for starters, it looks like we'll need to wake up forty-three minutes earlier every day."

"Forty- _three_ minutes?" Katara asked.

Sokka pointed at various spots on his schedule," Look, we only have a few weeks to get to the Fire Lord in time for the invasion and the eclipse, which, by the way, only lasts for eight minutes. And we just lost a whole day. So if we want to make up the time and stay on schedule, we have to wake up early!"

"Well, I'm not waking up early," Toph said.

"Neither am I," Midori said.

"Or we could just cut out all of our eating breaks," Sokka said.

"What?" Aang said.

"Are you crazy?" Midori said.

"No way!" Katara protested.

"Forget it!" Toph said.

Sokka had a sly look on his face, " I got it, how's this from now on, we'll take food breaks and potty breaks at the same time."

Midori, Katara, Toph, and Aang express their disgust at this idea with Aang doing a spit take.

"Hey, it might be gross, but it's efficient. Either way, we have to leave here first thing tomorrow morning." Sokka said.

" _Too bad we couldn't help those poor villages."_ Midori thought sadly.

… **.**

The following morning Appa lies on his side, groaning, while Katara inspects him. Midori and Aang walked over to the waterbender and the bison.

"What's the matter, Katara?" Aang asked.

"I think Appa's sick," Katara said.

Sokka started to panic and said, "What? Appa's sick? That's awful!"

Midori raised her eyebrows in surprise at Sokka's sudden affection toward Appa.

"Wow, Sokka, I didn't realize you cared so much," Toph said.

"Of course, I care. I might as well just throw our schedule away now." Sokka said he pulled out his schedule. He stops and looks at the group. The rest of the group glared at him, and he quickly changes his tone, rushing solicitously to Appa's side. "And I'm concerned because my big, furry friend doesn't feel well."

"He must have gotten sick from being in the polluted water," Toph said.

"He doesn't look sick. You okay, buddy?" Aang asked. Appa groans and Aang pulls out Appa's purple tongue. "His tongue is purple! That can't be good. Katara, can't you heal him?"

"It looks like he needs some medicine. Maybe we can find the right herbs in town." Katara said.

Team Avatar went back to the village. When they arrived, Midori couldn't help but notice that the people in the village are more bustling and lively. One villager pole vaults from one house to another.

"Is it just me, or does this place seem different?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, are the people ... happier?" Aang asked.

Midori saw the little boy from the previous day run by, bouncing a ball causing Midori and Katara to smile.

They all walk up to Dock/Xu's market.

"Hey, Xu, what's going on with everyone today?" Sokka asked Xu who was drinking from a ladle.

"Ah, something amazing happened last night. Food was delivered to our village by a mysterious and wonderful person ... the Painted Lady." Xu said.

"The Painted who now?" Katara asked.

"The Painted Lady," Xu said as he placed a miniature statuette of the spirit down on the counter. "She's part of our town's lore. They say she's a river spirit who watches over our town in times of need. I always thought she was just a legend. Until now."

Sokka turned to look at the group, "See, we don't need to help these people, they already have someone to help them" Sokka said before turning back to Xu, "All we need is medicine for our sick friend."

"Medicine? Sorry, all the medicine we have goes to the factory. That's why there are so many sick people in our village" Xu said.

"Looks like we need to stay another night so Appa can rest," Katara said.

Sokka sighed, "I guess you're right. You got any more food to sell?" he asked.

Midori made a grimace, not looking forward to what kind of rancid food Xu was going to sell.

Xu goes under the counter and emerges holding a fish in each hand. "Would you like the one-headed fish or the two-headed fish?" Xu asked. He turns the fish on the left sideways to show the second head, Midori wanted to gag at the sight.

Sokka pondered for a moment, "Two-headed!" He exclaimed. The rest of the group lowered their heads and looked aghast. "What? You get more for your money that way!" He said as he holds up the polluted fish.

The rest of the group looked even more aghast as they express their disgust and ran away from Sokka who followed behind with the polluted fish.

Later that night, Team Avatar was sound asleep. Midori was lying on her back, her palm laid firmly on the ground and suddenly she detected vibrations in the ground with her palm.

Midori's eyes shot open and she sat up, feeling disoriented. She quickly came to her senses and looked at her hand for a moment in disbelief before she laid her hand on the ground once again and closed her eyes.

She felt the vibrations again, someone was moving around their campsite. Midori slips out of her sleeping bag quietly and she looked around and saw that everyone was asleep but then she noticed that Katara was missing.

Not wanting to wake up the others, Midori decided to sneak away and go look for Katara. Being barefoot, she decided that she should try to sense vibrations in the ground in order to find Katara.

After searching for Katara and didn't find her, Midori glanced down at the village from the mountains and saw fog around the town, the fog was coming toward the campsite, she went to hide behind a boulder. From her hiding place she saw a figure wrapped in a ragged gown and wide conical hat, Midori realized that it was the Painted Lady. Never having seen a spirit before Midori freaked out and tried to run away but slipped and fell, sliding down the slope and stopped right in front of the Painted Lady.

Midori's breath was caught in her throat as she glanced up at the Painted Lady and the spirit froze in her place. Midori squinted her eyes as she observed the spirit as she stood up, Midori noticed that the spirit looked more human than a spirit. Midori wiped off the dirt of her clothes and as she did so the spirit took off running.

"Hey! Wait up!" Midori said as she ran after her.

The Painted Lady was about to go back to the water when Midori tackled her and they both landed on the ground with a big 'oof'.

When Midori tackled the Painted Lady she expected to go through the spirit but she didn't. The so-called 'Painted Lady' isn't a spirit but a human.

'The Painted Lady' groaned and Midori looked down and saw that it was Katara.

"Katara? Why are you dressed as the Painted Lady?" Midori asked as she stood up and helped the waterbender to stand.

Katara didn't say anything, she looked at the princess with a sheepish look on her face. Midori narrowed her eyes, light green eyes surveyed her friend before she realized something.

"You're the one who gave food to the villagers, dressed as the Painted Lady?" Midori asked once again.

"Yeah…." Katara said.

"Where did the food come from?"

"The factory," Katara said, avoiding eye contact with the earth bender. Midori looked flabbergasted. "Look, Midori, I know what you are going to say? It was wrong stealing from the factory but I couldn't stand by and do nothing. Those villagers need my help."

Despite the fact that Midori was shocked by Katara's actions, she understood why she did it.

"I understand, Katara," Midori said, speaking up for the first time. "I want to help but I didn't know how but it seems like you've come up with a solution. I would've done the same thing."

Katara looked taken aback by Midori's words before she engulfed her into a hug. Midori responded by giving the waterbender the warmest of hugs.

"Thank you for understanding, Midori,"

The girls let go of each other and Midori gave her a little smile.

"Of course," Midori said and nodded in understanding. "Come on, get changed and let's go back to the campsite."

Katara agreed and she went to wash off the paint of her face and changed back to her Fire Nation disguise. As the girls went back to the campsite, Katara grabbed Midori's arm to stop her. Midori turned around and looked at the waterbender in confusion.

"I would appreciate if you didn't tell the others about this," Katara said as she bit her lip anxiously.

"Don't worry, Katara. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you."

… **.**

The next day at the village, Team Avatar walked up to Dock who was polishing a Painted Lady Figurine.

"Hi, Dock. Is Xu around?" Sokka asked.

"Let me check…" Dock said. He runs around the shop and ducks beneath the counter to switch hats causing Midori to roll her eyes. "Hey there! Back again, are ya?"

Toph pushed Sokka away, "We need more food." She said as she slammed the money on the counter. "Our friend is still sick and we can't leave until he's better."

Xu went behind the counter and came back and presented them with a platter of polluted clams. Midori's face went pale as she stared at the polluted clams in disgust. Sokka looked at the clams, Midori glanced at him, he looked annoyed as he chuckled silently to himself.

" _Oh dear…"_ Midori thought.

"Oh, well, that's too bad. Maybe if you guys are lucky, the Painted Lady will visit you in the night, and heal your friend." Xu said.

Sokka picked up the calms, "And maybe she'll cook us a midnight snack, and we'll all have a sing-along." He said sarcastically.

Midori couldn't help but snort at Sokka's comment, Katara who was standing next to her, elbowed the princess in the ribs.

Xu was not getting the sarcasm and Sokka looked even more annoyed. "Yeah, maybe! You know, last night she visited us again. Healed most of our sick folks." Xu said.

"Is that why this place seems more festive?" Aang asked.

Midori saw the villagers raise a larger statue of the Painted Lady in the town square, everyone there cheered and applauded.

"Yup, it's all because of the Painted Lady"

"Can you believe how much an entire village can be affected by one lady I mean ... spirit?" Katara said.

"Well, I hope she returns every night. Otherwise, this place would go right back to the way it was." Sokka said. Midori frowned at his words and Katara looked annoyed.

"Why would you say that? Look how much better off these people are." Katara said.

"Yeah, now, but without her, they wouldn't be able to fend for themselves. If she really wanted to help, she would use her spirit magic to blow up that factory." Sokka said.

" _Whatever you do, don't listen to Sokka, Katara."_ Midori thought in concern, she got the feeling that Sokka fueled the idea into Katara's mind.

Sokka proceeded to make mocking gestures to indicate explosive spirit magic. He crosses his arms with a smile. Katara gets even more annoyed and Midori rolls her eyes, the corners of her mouth twitching as she tried not to laugh at Sokka's impression of spirit magic.

Aang who has his arms crossed not impressed, "Spirit magic doesn't work that way, Sokka. It's more like ... " Aang explained, he started to wave his body with arms in the air making similar gestures to indicate spirit magic. Midori found it hilarious and burst out laughing while Katara stormed away from the three of them.

Sokka wraps an arm over Aang's shoulder and the two combined their little imitation but far more ridiculous causing Midori to double over in laughter.

"Wooooooooo…," Sokka said and chuckled.

… **.**

Midori was sound asleep in her sleeping bag, her hair was fanned out all around her. All of a sudden she felt the ground beneath her start rumbling, Midori woke up immediately and sat up, feeling disoriented. She looked around and saw Sokka and Toph in front of her, Sokka did not look happy at all.

"What's up with you, Captain Boomerang?" Midori asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Where's Katara? And Aang?!"

Midori's eyes went slightly wide when she realized that Katara wasn't back yet and she was curious to know if Aang knew about Katara's 'Painted Lady'-activities, she wouldn't be surprised if Aang knew too.

"I honestly don't know where they are," Midori said calmly.

"Don't lie!" Sokka accused. "Did you know that Appa wasn't really sick?"

"No…"

Sokka glanced at Toph, "She's telling the truth." The blind earthbender said. Sokka looked back at Midori and continued with his interrogation.

"Katara had fed Appa purple berries which turned Appa's tongue purple!"

"That must have been an accident, Sokka." Midori reasoned.

He ignored her, he leaned in really close to Midori's face and whispered, " Is Katara the Painted Lady?"

Although Midori's body froze in shock and her breath hitched, her face did not show any expression at all as she stared into Sokka's blue eyes. She knew that she couldn't lie because Toph would've sensed it, Midori let out a heavy sigh before she spoke up.

"Yes, Katara is the Painted Lady and for the past few days she has been sneaking out at night, helping the villagers."

"She's telling the truth," Toph said. Sokka nodded in approval at Midori's confession before he stood up. A barefoot Midori stood up as well and got off her sleeping bag, that's when she sensed with her earthbending that Katara and Aang heading towards the campsite.

"Katara and Aang are approaching the campsite," Midori informed them, Sokka looked confused and Toph smirked.

"You can finally feel the earth now, good job, Princess!" Toph said in approval. Midori smiled.

"Thank you, Sifu Toph."

Midori heard Katara and Aang getting closer, she heard Aang laugh.

"Shh!" Katara said quietly. "We don't want to wake Sokka." Katara turned and saw Sokka, Toph, and Midori who was standing slightly behind the two.

"Hi, Sokka, we were just on out on a morning walk!" Katara said. Midori glanced at Katara and mouthed 'I'm so sorry'.

Sokka looked angry and disappointed, "Oh, really? A morning walk?" Sokka said. He held up Katara's sleeping bag and dumps the hay out of it. "I know you're the Painted Lady, I know you've been sneaking out at night, and I know you've been lying about Appa and been feeding him" He stuck out his tongue. "purpleising tongue berries!"

Toph sticks out her tongue as well, showing that it's also purple and holds up a bag of berries which Momo started eating.

"Katara, what you did put our whole mission in jeopardy. We're leaving right now!" Sokka said.

Katara walks past Sokka sadly. Sokka confronts Aang as he follows her.

"And how long did you know about this?" Sokka asked.

"Hey, I just found out this morning!" Aang said defensively before he sprints away with airbending. Sokka turned to look at Midori who immediately tried to avoid him by packing, he approached her and grabbed her arm to stop her movements.

"I forgot to ask, how long did you know about this?"

Midori gulped slightly before answering, "A little while…" Midori said before she went and continued to pack.

Team Avatar continued to pack, but they stopped when they heard buzzing. The factory workers were headed for the town on jet skis. Team Avatar was on a cliff, looking down at the river below.

Toph approached the gang and kneeled down with the others, "What's going on?" She asked.

"Fire Nation soldiers are heading toward the village!" Aang said.

Sokka turned to his sister, "What did you do?" He asked.

"I kind of destroyed their factory," Katara said, looking guilty.

"You what?!"

"It was your idea!" Katara said defensively.

Midori pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned, "You shouldn't have taken Sokka's stupid idea into consideration, Katara!" Midori said in frustration.

"I was joking! I also said to use spirit magic and made funny noises!" Sokka shouted and facepalmed. " Did you even think this through? The army is gonna blame the villagers! They're headed there right now to get revenge!"

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" Katara asked.

"You should've come up with another and a better idea!" Midori said furiously.

"No! You should've left! Done nothing!" Sokka said.

Katara looked furious, "No, I will never, ever turn my back on people who need me!" She stood up, " I'm going down to that village, and I am gonna do whatever I can." Katara said and left.

The rest of Team Avatar stood up and as Katara walked away, Sokka stopped his sister by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Sokka said.

"I thought you didn't want to help," Katara said.

"You need me, and I will never turn my back on you."

"Sokka, you really do have a heart," Katara said. The two siblings hugged each other. Midori's eyes were glossy with unshed tears as she found the moment so heartwarming and she tried her best not to cry.

Aang who was also touched by the moment touching, wiped away his tears, "He really does have heart, doesn't he?" Aang asked.

"Yeah…" Midori whispered. Aang turned to Toph for confirmation. The blind earthbender, however, elbows him and falls onto the ground with a loud thump.

Midori shook her head in amusement, _"That's one way to show that you're touched by the moment."_ Midori thought.

… **.**

Team Avatar continued to look down at the village and they saw that the soldiers were standing on the dock.

"I thought we could live as neighbors, in peace. But I guess I was wrong. You steal our food, our medicine ... and then you destroy our factory." The Fire Nation soldier said.

Dock/Xu pops out of the fearful crowd, wearing Dock's hat. "We didn't do any of that." He said before he disappeared into the crowd, only to appear again this time wearing Xu's hat. "Yeah, the Painted Lady brought us food. She's the one that healed our sick, not your medicine."

The Fire Nation soldiers did not look convinced, the Fire Nation soldier that spoke up before holding up a statuette of The Painted Lady, "Oh, right, the mysterious Painted Lady did it. And I suppose she drew the army emblem on your containers, too." He throws the statuette at the container, smashing it and the crowd gasps.

"This is a town of thieves and liars!" The soldier accused. He firebends a blast at a house and gloated, " Where's your Painted Lady now? We're going to cure the world of this wretched village."

The soldiers begin demolishing the town. A jet ski, with two soldiers, goes past a dock as a soldier sends a hook and chain toward it. The chain wraps around a log holding up a house and it breaks as the jet ski drives away. The house crumbles into the water. Cut to two soldiers who light a large flammable ball perched on a buoy in the river, but a mysterious gust of wind blows out the fire, twice.

"Light it again!" The soldier commanded.

The other soldiers followed his command, and it blows out again.

"Look at that! Where is coming from?" The female soldier asked as she pointed at the heavy fog that was rapidly pouring in.

"I don't know. Something strange is going on." Another male soldier said.

An ominous growling noise echoes over the river.

Midori smirked slightly at the soldiers as she watched them starting to freak out. Midori heard the soldier shout;

"There is no Painted Lady!"

A repetitive thudding noise, as of giant footsteps, has begun. Midori knew that it was Toph who was causing the thudding noise by elevating and dropping a large boulder, while Appa provided the growling. Sokka who was next to Midori, he plays the flute, producing eerie noises.

"What's that sound?" The female soldier asked.

"Maybe it _is_ her." A male soldier said.

Midori watched as the fog parts dramatically to reveal Katara in full Painted Lady costume. She pauses a moment and rushes toward the soldiers with a burst of waterbending. She alights on the dock and slowly approaches them.

"Do something! " The soldier shouted. He pushes the other soldiers forward. As they timidly draw near, they are rattled by a blast of airbending. Midori knew immediately that it was Aang's doing. The two soldiers run off. To the remaining soldiers. "Stand your ground!" Katara waterbends two jet skis into a nearby cliff. As she raises her hand to wreak further damage, the soldiers jump into the remaining jet skis and speed off, leaving the commanding soldier. "I'll take care of you myself."

He bends an arc of fire at Katara, we see it advance toward her. Midori's breath was caught in her throat as she held onto Sokka's arm as they watched the scene unfold. Katara was flying into the sky on a column of air, the flame passes harmlessly beneath her causing Midori to sigh in relief.

Aang who was beneath the docks, rends the dock in two with a blast of wind, sending the commanding soldier flying into the river. As he flounders, Katara rises out of the polluted water before him and raises her arms threateningly.

"Leave this village and never come back," Katara said.

He swims desperately away from her. A stray jet ski passes by and he clambers into it; the ski buzzes off. Sokka looked at Midori and nodded, they both along with Toph ran down to the boat and Sokka started to slowly row their way toward the village as the people applaud Katara as she returns to the dock.

As Toph, Sokka and Midori got on the dock they saw the villages thank Katara and Dock approached her.

"Me and my brothers really owe you a lot." Dock said, he then looks at Katara and realized something, Midori noticed it too, The Painted Lady's signature mark that was painted on Katara's face had faded.

"Hey, wait a minute! I know you! You're not the Painted Lady, you're the colonial girl!" Dock exclaimed.

Katara placed a hand on her face and also realized that her makeup is smudged.

A little boy stepped forward, "Yeah, you're that lady who gave me fish." He said angrily.

"You've been tricking us. You're a waterbender!" Dock angrily accused.

The villagers were outraged and started to shout at Katara.

"She's a waterbender!"

"How dare you act like our Painted Lady!"

The crowd surged forward in anger. Midori and Sokka ran forward to intervene.

"Maybe she's a waterbender, but she was just trying to help you," Sokka said.

"You should be grateful! Because she felt like she had to do something and cared enough to help you. No one should live among polluted water like this!" Midori exclaimed.

"Because of her, that factory won't be polluting your river, and the army is gone. You should be down on your knees thanking her!" Sokka said.

"Sokka. Midori. It's okay." Katara said. She steps forward and moves Sokka back and looked at the villagers. "I shouldn't have acted like someone I wasn't, and I shouldn't have tricked you. But I felt like I had to do something. It doesn't matter if the Painted Lady is real or not. Because your problems are real, and this river is real. You can't wait around for someone to help you. You have to help yourself."

"She's right, but what should we do?" Dock asked.

Midori noticed Toph pop out from behind the little boy's mother, "Maybe we can clean the river!" Toph said, using a lower voice.

"Yeah, we can clean the river!" Dock said. The crowd cheered at the idea. "Thank you. You know, you're not so bad for a waterbender."

"You wouldn't mind keeping that a secret, by the way, would you?" Sokka asked.

"No problem. Keeping my mouth shut is a personal specialty. My brother Xu, on the other hand, oh, he's a blabbermouth." Dock said causing Sokka to facepalm and Midori to roll her eyes.

"So, Dock, are you going to help us clean?" Katara asked.

"No, ma'am. I'm going to get my other brother, Bushi. He loves cleaning rivers." Dock said. He brazenly switches hats right in front of them. "All right, I'm Bushi! Let's get some river cleaning done!"

Midori looked frustrated at the man, "You gotta be kidding me?!" She said in an irritated tone.

"I'm not kidding! I'm Bushi!" He said and shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet ya, little lady." Midori looked completely defeated and loss for words as Aang stepped forward.

"Aha, I knew it! I knew you were the same guy. You're the shop owner and the boat guy." Aang said.

"Oh, you must be talking about my brothers, Dock and Xu," Bushi said.

Aang looked annoyed, "No, I just saw you! You switched hats and call yourself a different name!"

Now Bushi was annoyed, "Oh, you know who does that? My brother, Dock" He said. He then lowered his voice, "He's crazy. " Bushi goes off, chuckling.

"You don't say…" Midori muttered sarcastically as Aang fumed in annoyance.

Team Avatar and the villagers were on boats, surrounding the river cleaning out the pollutants. Katara bends the water into a large vat while Aang, Midori, and Toph separate the pollutants using earthbending and putting it in a large boat. A day passes by and the river becomes cleaner.

Midori was happy that she and her friends managed to do something to help those villagers in the end and thought that cleaning the river was very rewarding as the villagers can now live in a cleaner environment. Midori hoped that she and her friends could help more people in the future and make a difference or an impact in the world.


	7. Sokka's Master

**Author's note: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating! There were things in life that I needed to figure out and took some time off writing. Now everything is well and I'm back! I know it's a little late to say this but happy 2020! I've written two chapters and I hope you like it. Thanks for the followers, reviews, and favorites.**

 **Thank you for your patience and once again I'm sorry for the late update.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or it's characters, only my OC's!**

 **Chapter six: Sokka's Master**

Team Avatar was watching a meteor shower, having never seen anything like this before. They were blown away by the sight.

"Wow, this is amazing to watch," Katara said in awe.

"Kind of makes you realize how insignificant we are," Sokka said.

Naturally not being able to see anything but chose to 'watch' with them nonetheless. Toph was not impressed at all. "Eh, you've seen nothing once, you've seen it a thousand times," Toph said casually.

Midori opened her mouth to argue but decided to close it when she remembered that Toph was blind.

They continued to watch the meteor shower, they saw a big meteor head for the ground and they all let out gasps of amazement.

"Oh man," Sokka said as he stood up. "You've _never_ seen anything like this."

The others, minus Toph, stand up next to him. The Meteor flies past the group and passes overhead, Sokka and Midori turned to see the meteor crash nearby. Toph climbed up the hill as well to 'see' what was going on. Team Avatar looked towards the crash site. Aang, Katara, Midori, and Sokka all looked at each other concerned.

Midori was the first one to run toward Appa and the others followed suit.

… **.**

Team Avatar arrived at the crash site on Appa.

"The fire is gonna destroy that town!" Katara exclaimed.

"Not if we can stop it!" Aang said.

Appa landed next to the crash site. Everyone but Katara jumps off. Katara jumps onto Appa's head, taking the reins. "There's a creek over here. I'll bend the water onto the fire." Katara said before she signaled Appa to take off.

Aang turned to the others, "Toph, Midori, let's make a trench to stop the fire from coming any closer."

Midori looked alarmed and felt unsure about her abilities, "I'm not good enough! Are you sure you want me to help?" Midori asked.

"You're good enough, Princess! Now quit your blabbering 'cause when need all the help we can get!" Toph said.

"Fine!" Midori said but still felt unsure.

Toph, Aang, and Midori took off but stopped when they heard Sokka shout, "What should I do?"

The earthbenders and the Avatar stopped to respond but were unable to come up with anything until Momo flew by.

"Keep an eye on Momo," Aang said and pointed at the lemur.

"So what, I'm just a lemur sitter?" Sokka asked. Midori looked over the shoulder and gave Sokka an apologetic smile before she took off running to help the others.

The earthbenders and the Avatar began to earthbend, they formed a trench. Midori copied every move that Toph and Aang did, being carefully in-sync with them. They continued to earthbend, they finished the trench and pushed the fire back.

Midori glanced up to the sky and saw Katara on Appa, she was waterbending a large globule of water that was following behind her. Midori watched as Katara put out some of the fire with waterbending.

The earth that Toph was using to earthbend was rolling past Sokka, she was also putting out some fire.

Midori started to earthbend once again, putting out the fire that Sokka was trying to put out. The Water Tribe boy gave the Earth Princess an annoyed look. The earthbender gave him a sheepish smile and apologized.

Katara flies past with Appa, she gives Aang some of the water to bend.

"Midori, Sokka, stand clear!" Aang shouted.

Sokka picked up Momo and started to move away while Midori tried to be quick and moved out of the way.

"Right. Staying clear, got it." Sokka said.

The Avatar combined waterbending and airbending to put the rest of the fire out, but as he did so the water hits and overwhelms Midori and Sokka, and Aang's blast also caused it to snow.

"Good work, everybody," Aang said.

Sokka and Midori emerged from a pile of snow. Midori's body jerked from the cold snow that was touching her skin. For someone who've never seen nor experienced snow before, Midori let out a shriek and was quick to get out of the pile of snow as she did so she slipped on the icy surface and fell flat on her back.

The Earth Princess groaned in pain as Momo slides across the icy surface.

… **.**

The next day Team Avatar was in the town they saved the night before. They were in an outdoor restaurant enjoying their lunch.

Aang joined Midori, Katara, and Toph at the table. "These people have no idea how lucky they were getting toasted last night," Aang said.

"Yeah, the worst thing about being in disguise is that we don't get the hero-worship anymore," Toph said. "I miss the love."

Midori took a bite out of the food as she glanced over at Sokka who was sitting on the porch of the restaurant. Midori couldn't help but feel that Sokka was a bit sad since the fire incident the night before.

"Boo-hoo," Sokka whined sarcastically as he looked over his shoulder to face the others. "Poor heroes." He said before he turned away.

"What's your problem? You haven't even touched your smoked sea slug." Katara said.

"It's just, all you guys can do this awesome bending stuff like putting out forest fires, and flying around, and making other stuff fly around. I can't fly around, okay? I can't do anything." Sokka said.

"That's not true. No one can read a map like you." Katara said.

"I can't read at all!" Toph said.

"No one can make a plan or strategize like you," Midori said sincerely.

"Yeah, and who keeps us laughing with sarcastic comments all the time?" Aang said. "I mean, look at Katara's hair, right? What's up with that?"

" _Oh dear…."_ Midori thought as she rolled her eyes at the Airbender.

"What? What's wrong with my hair?" Katara asked, blushing profusely.

Aang was quick to realize his mistake, "Nothing, I was trying to…."

"Look, I appreciate the effort, but the fact is that each of you is so amazing and so special and I'm ... not. I'm just the guy in the group who is regular." Sokka said.

Katara approached her brother and sat next to him. "I'm sorry you're feeling so down but I hope you know, none of us see you that way," Katara said, she looked down for a moment before putting her hand on his shoulder. "I know something that's going to make you feel better.

Sokka looked at his sister, "You do?"

Katara took the Team to a shop where they were selling weapons and armor. Sokka's sad face turned into an excited one, he clapped his hands excitedly.

"Shopping!" Sokka exclaimed. He approaches to view some weapons at the side of the shop. "Maybe a little something to reinvigorate my battling. Hey, how about these?" Sokka spots some nunchucks and Midori watched from afar with an intriguing expression.

Sokka tried to use the nunchucks, making attacking noises, but he hits himself on the head and falls into some of the other weapons. Midori put her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter and shook her head in amusement. She decided to leave the Water tribe boy alone and look around the shop much like the others are doing.

Midori was looking around the shop, gathering inspiration for the upcoming Invasion. The shop truly had everything from Guan Dao to spears including different types of armor, chains, blades, and spikes. The Earth Princess walked by a shelf with different types of blades and she was fascinated. At the corner of her eye, she saw a katana. Midori paid full attention to the weapon, she picked it up and examining it, old memories started flooding back.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Ten-year-old Midori was running down the halls of the Royal Palace, dragging Itsuki with her._

" _Midori, can you please tell me what the rush is?" Itsuki asked breathlessly._

 _Midori didn't listen as they stopped abruptly in front of a door. Both of them panting. Itsuki was starting to grow frustrated with the Princess._

" _Can you please tell me what's going on?!"_

 _Midori readjusted her crown and tucked a few hair strands behind her ear before she spoke up._

" _I found a form of a journal in this room,"_

 _Itsuki raised an eyebrow at the Princess, "So you've dragged me to the other side of the Palace just to show 'a form of a journal'?" Itsuki asked._

 _The Princess let out a huff and opened the doors to show a small study, she walked over to a bookshelf. Itsuki following her closely, looking over his shoulder nervously._

" _Who's study is this?"_

" _It used to be my mother's."_

 _Itsuki looked at her in confusion, "But the Earth Queen has been dead for ten years."_

 _Midori glared at him, her green eyes reflected sadness, "I am well aware of that…" she said through gritted teeth. "My brother wants to keep this room because he misses her," Midori muttered. She looked at the bookshelf again and picked up a book._

 _Itsuki looked at sadly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"_

" _It's fine…" Midori interrupted. She showed him the book, "This journal explains swordsmanship. I was wondering that aside from earthbending perhaps you can teach me swordsmanship?"_

 _Itsuki stared at Midori for a while before he took the journal, flipping through the pages of the journal. Midori looked at him with a hopeful look in her green eyes but the escort did not pay any attention to the Princess._

" _Your weapon is an extension of yourself," Itsuki mumbled. Midori's hopeful look turns into a confusing one._

" _I beg your pardon?"_

 _Itsuki looked up from the journal, "This journal is well documented, I wonder why Her late Majesty would have something like this."_

 _Midori shrugged before she spoke up, "Perhaps she loved reading? Anyways, will you teach me?"_

" _Yes, of course."_

 _Midori jumped up and down in excitement before she engulfed Itsuki into a hug._

" _Thank you! Thank you!"_

 **End of Flashback**

"Midori?"

Midori snaps out of her trance and turned around and face Aang, she was still holding the katana.

"W-w-what?" Midori said absentmindedly.

"I saw you doing some forms with the Katana and you're pretty good at it too."

"Um, yeah, um thank you," Midori said, getting back into her senses. "Unfortunately my Katana is still at the Royal Palace so I have to rely on earthbending which I still have to improve."

"You'll improve in no time," Aang said. Midori smiled at the Airbender before they went to look for others.

Midori and Aang walked over to Toph, Katara, and Sokka who were listening to the shopkeeper.

"Piandao is the greatest swordmaster and sword maker in Fire Nation history. He lives in the big castle up the road from here." The shopkeeper said before he walked away.

"That's it!" Aang exclaimed. "That's what you needed all along, Sokka."

Sokka looked confused, " A sword?"

"Not the sword, a master," Aang said. Sokka takes the sword from the rack. "We've all had masters to help us get better. You should see if you can study with Piandao."

"That's a great idea. I could've never gotten to where I am without Master Pakku. Everyone needs a teacher." Katara said.

"I learned from Badgermoles. They don't talk, but they're still good teachers." Toph said.

"Toph is a great teacher but before her, it was Itsuki who taught me earthbending and he also taught me swordsmanship," Midori said.

Sokka turned to look at Midori in shock, "You can sword fight?"

"Yeah, but even though I excel at it. I don't think that I'm good enough to teach you. You should study with Piandao, he can teach you loads." Midori encouraged.

Sokka nodded before he pulled out the blade, inspecting it. "It would be nice to be a master sword fighter. All right, I'll talk to him."

… **.**

Piandao's castle was located on top of a large bluff. Sokka and Midori walked up the hill.

"Thanks for coming with me Midori," Sokka said.

"Thank you for letting me come with you, Sokka. I know I don't have to come but I'm grateful," Midori said.

They stopped at the front gates of the castle. Sokka grabs a knocker and taps against it against the large door a few times.

They wait a moment and Sokka looks around, but there is no answer. Sokka knocks on the door once more and waits. Still no answer, Sokka becomes frustrated and grabs both knockers, banging them loudly and frantically.

"Sokka!" Midori said in a disapproving tone as she grabbed his arms in order to stop him.

The right door opened by the butler which startled both Sokka and Midori.

"Can I help you?" The butler asked the annoyance in his voice was very clear.

Sokka quickly composed himself, " I've come to train with the master." Sokka said in a more mannered persona.

"You should know The Master turns almost everyone away." The butler holds his hand out in front of Sokka. "What did you bring to prove your worth?"

Sokka feels around, patting his clothes for something to offer. "Well, uhh…" He turned to look at Midori who only shook her head.

"Right…" The butler said, shaking his head sadly. "Let's get this over with."

The butler gestured for Sokka and Midori to enter. The teenagers step through the gate and the butler close the door. They followed the butler as they walked toward the main structure of the castle.

They went to the tallest tower and into a large room with a red carpet and tall windows, giving a view of the valley. Rows of lit candles are placed on both sides of the windows.

Midori's focus was on the view of the valley finding the view absolutely breathtaking before she paid attention to the man sitting in front of them, Piandao.

Master Piandao sits at a small table in front of the windows. He has dark skin and wears a black cheongsam.

Sokka steps forward and speaks up, "Master, my name is Sokka, and I wish to be instructed in the way of the sword."

Piandao's back was still facing them. Midori noticed that his sword is placed next to the table.

"Sokka. That's an unusual name." Piandao said.

Midori's eyes went slightly wide at what Piandao said. " _We should've thought of cover names._ " Midori thought.

Sokka looked nervous, "Oh, uh, really, uh, where I came from, the Fire Nation colonies, it's a pretty normal name… for Fire Nation colonials."

Midori mentally facepalmed and acted quickly, she stepped forward and spoke up, "Master, my name is… Izumi. I'm Sokka's friend and I've accompanied him to support him."

Piandao stopped whatever he was doing before continuing, "You're a good friend, Izumi."

"Thank you," Midori said she was unsure if Piandao was sincere.

"Let me guess, Sokka. You've come hundreds of miles from your little village where you're the best swordsman in town. And you think you deserve to learn from the master." Piandao said.

Even though the story isn't true, Midori didn't like the way Piandao said it. It sounded like he had heard that type of story a million times before. He sounded uninterested in her friend

.

"Well, actually, I've been all over the world," Sokka said.

"Yep, here we go," Piandao said causing Midori to glare.

"And I know one thing for sure," Sokka gets down on his knees and hangs his head. "I have a lot to learn."

Midori's eyes went wide once again and gawked at this and stared at the teenage boy. She felt sympathetic toward her friend but at the same time she didn't expect to hear this from Sokka, he sounded so unsure of himself which was unusual and it shocked her immensely. Piandao glanced over his shoulder.

"You're not doing a good job of selling yourself." Piandao pointed out and for once, Midori quietly agreed with him.

"I know. Your butler told me that when I met you, I would have to prove my worth. But the truth is…. I don't know if I'm worthy."

"Hm, I see," Piandao said. He stood up and picked his sword. "Well, then," He walked up to Sokka, "Let's find out together how good you are."

Sokka looked up as Piandao's shadow passes over him. "I will train you." A huge smile spread across Sokka's face causing Midori to smile softly.

… **.**

Midori sat on top of the stairs that was leading to the building, sipping a cup of Spiced tea as she watched Sokka and Piandao, listening intently to the master had to say about swordsmanship.

Sokka and Piandao were standing in a sword-fighting ring in front of the building. Sokka was wearing an almost identical outfit to Piandao's.

"The first thing you must learn is that your weapon is an extension of yourself," Piandao said causing Midori's head to perk up with even more interest. Piandao then proceeds to unsheathe his sword and begins performing a sword form.

Midori's eye went slightly wide as she watched in fascination, " _Is almost like the instructions in the journal!"_ Midori thought.

"You must think of it as another part of your body."

Sokka thought for a moment, "Like a second head," He pointed out.

"Well, more like an extra-long, really sharp arm," Piandao said as he continued with his demonstration. " The sword is a simple tool, but in the hands of a master it becomes the most versatile of weapons," Piandao sheathes his sword and assumes a stance. "And just as the imagination is limitless, so too are the possibilities of the sword."

Sokka smiled in amazement and nodded in understanding. Piandao continued with his demonstrations and explanations.

Midori continued to listen and watch Piandao's every move, every so often she would compare his demonstrations to the notes in the journal she found in her mother's study all those years ago.

Suddenly Midori had an uneasy feeling like she's being watched, she looked over her shoulder and toward the entrance of the building behind her. She noticed that the butler was studying her.

Feeling uncomfortable but didn't want to be rude, Midori decided to be polite to the butler, "Is something wrong, Fat?"

Fat looked like he was deep in thought rapidly snapped out of his thoughts and bowed slightly. "No, nothing at all. Now if you excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." He said before he hastily re-entered the building.

Midori's eyes furrowed in confusion, wondering what the deal was about. Why was the butler staring at her? Did he know who she was? Midori quickly shook the thought out of her, " _No one knows who we are. We're in disguises, it's impossible for anyone to know who we are."_ Midori comforted herself with that thought before she resumed watching Sokka's training.

… **.**

Next stage of the training, Sokka, Midori, and Piandao were inside the building.

They were all standing in front of a table with calligraphy stationery set on the table.

"The warrior practices a variety of arts to keep his mind sharp and fluid," Piandao explained. He proceeds to flatter out a piece of paper on the table. "The first you will learn is calligraphy," Piandao delicately hands a brush to Sokka, who takes it, messing the bristles up with his thumb which results in Midori recoiling in disgust at the way Sokka handles the brush.

"Write your name," Piandao instructed.

"Writing my name will make me a better swordsman?" Sokka asked skeptically.

Midori rolled her eyes in a somewhat impatient way, "Just do it, Sokka." Midori said irritably.

Piandao glanced at Midori, "Patience, Izumi," Piandao said. Midori blushed in embarrassment and muttered an apology under her breath.

Piandao turns to Sokka and takes the brush and positions it correctly in Sokka's hand. "When you write your name, you stamp the paper with your identity. You must learn to use your sword to stamp your identity on a battlefield," Piandao explained.

Sokka holds his sleeve back. He dips the brush in ink. The young Water Tribe warrior readying himself to paint as Piandao and Midori looks on.

"Remember, you cannot take back a stroke of the brush or a stroke of the sword." The Master reminded him.

Sokka's hand started to quiver and Midori noticed that he started sweating nervously. The brush barely an inch above the paper. He scratches his head and places the tip of the brush on his chin, thinking hard about what to do.

Midori placed a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles as Piandao moved forward, "You are getting ink on your face." Piandao pointed out.

"I am?" Sokka asked. He looked at the brush and lit up. "I am! So this is about putting my identity on the page, right?"

Piandao nods and Midori raised her eyebrows in curiosity and at the same time tried her hardest to not laugh.

Sokka smiled and in true Sokka fashion, he proceeds to brush the ink over his face. He presses his face onto the paper and rolls his head around.

Although she was stunned at Sokka's creativity, Midori couldn't take it anymore as she burst out laughing at Sokka's antics. Sokka picks up the paper and shows it to Piandao and Midori, smiling cheerfully. Midori composed herself and stood up straight after she had doubled over with laughter. She looked at the paper and the paper is a large inkblot that vaguely resembles a face. Piandao simply closes his eyes in response.

Later on Sokka and Piandao butler, Fat was going to face each other in sword fighting. Both of them stood in the sword fighting ring outside the building, both of them were wearing training equipment and holding wooden swords. Piandao sits at the top of the steps leading to the building with Midori sitting next to him. Both of them were watching.

Fat waits for Sokka to make a move as he wipes his nose. Sokka lunges at Fat and thrusts his sword. Fat effortlessly parries the attack and knocks the sword from Sokka's hands. Sokka runs away in fright and Fat chases after him, whacking the poor boy in the rear with the wooden sword. Midori bit her lip as she watched the amusing scene in front of her.

The following stage of the training, Piandao, and a blindfolded Sokka went to the countryside while Midori stayed behind. Piandao had explained to Midori earlier that Sokka was going to learn how he only had an instant to take his surroundings in, like when a warrior is in a battle and only had an instant to take everything in. What Sokka took in is what he was going to paint.

While Sokka and Master Piandao was away, Midori had explored the castle. She had found various swords but there was a katana that particularly stood out for her, the princess didn't know what it was but she was intrigued and felt drawn to the katana. Midori hadn't practiced sword fighting in a good while and was eager to try it out.

She picked up the katana with excitement and bolted down the stairs and out to the sword fighting ring. The wind was blowing softly in her hair and the sun was shining brightly. Midori put her hair up and took off her shoes so that she could feel the earth while practicing. She performed various forms, her moves were swift, vivacious, sharp and graceful.

She had learned by studying Piandao and the notes of the journal that she had last read a few months ago.

Midori practiced for a long time, sweat was running down her face, a few strands of her black hair fell. As she practiced sword fighting, she used her feet as a tool to feel the earth, to sense her surroundings.

Midori felt vibrations beneath her feet and she recognized the footsteps of Piandao and Sooka. Panicking Midori hid the katana behind a bush, put her shoes on, fixed her hair and wiped the sweat off her face. The princess ran up to the top of the stairs and sat down in lotus position and pretended to meditate.

… **.**

Sokka and Fat were in the sword fighting ring with training gear. Sokka thrust forward, and he and Fat begin their practice fight. Midori studied Sokka's every move and progress since they'd arrived. The earthbender noticed that Sokka had improved a lot since. He grunts and as parries a strike and attempted to swing his wooden sword down.

"Sokka," Piandao called.

The Water Tribe boy got distracted and looks over to Piandao and Midori, allowing Fat the opportunity to circle behind him and kicked him in the back, causing a slight painful fall to the ground. Midori flinched as Sokka looked up at Piandao.

"Concentrate on what you're doing," Piandao said.

Sokka frowned and drops his head to the ground, giving Piandao a half-hearted thumbs up.

Sokka and Piandao walking to the top of a stairway leading down to an empty, tiled area. Midori was a few steps behind them, watching them with curiosity.

"Rock gardening teaches the warrior to manipulate his surroundings and use them to his advantage" Piandao explained.

Sokka thought for a while before he spoke up, "Hm, manipulate them to my advantage ... oh!"

Midori and Piandao watched as Sokka runs down the steps. Midori looked baffled and Piandao looked worried as Sokka rolled a huge stone across the ground. Sokka groans at the strain of it and Midori wished could help him but using her earthbending would expose them.

Next thing Sokka did was examining the texture of a sheet of moss lying on a rock. He takes it and ran back to the other side of the area. Sokka throws the moss on the huge stone and lays down on it, sighing in relaxation.

Midori tried her hardest not to laugh, it looked like Sokka was lying on an easy chair that he made from rocks and moss, expressing his content.

At the corner of her eye, Midori saw Fat walking up from behind Piandao. Fat suddenly gasps in shock at the stones that were scattered all over the titled, floor, creating a mess. Midori found the situation hilarious, she had a hand over her mouth a stifled her giggles as Sokka waved at Fat.

"Hey, would you mind grabbing a cold drink for me?" Sokka asked.

Fat gasps and turns to Piandao.

"I'll have a slice of lemon in mine, please."

Midori cleared her throat and Fat turned to look at her, " I'll have mine without the lemon, please." Fat groaned in resignation hang his head and walked off to fetch the drinks.

… **.**

Sokka and Fat were dueling in the sword fighting ring again. Piandao and Midori were sitting in the foreground. Sokka and Fat thrust and parry a few strikes.

The young Water Tribe warrior swings his sword in a circle and tries to hit Fat's leg, but the butler pulls his leg up and he avoids the attack.

Fat swings his sword and Sokka parries it. Sokka returns the strike and is also parried. He continues his offense with four quick thrusts. Fat blocks all the attacks and tries to attack Sokka. He misses, and Sokka uses this opportunity to slip the blade of his wooden sword under Fat's hand and fling the wooden sword from it.

Fat is shocked and raises his hands in defeat as Sokka thrusts his sword forward and places the blade on the side of Fat's neck, ending the duel. Sokka steps away from Fat put his hands together and bow to Piandao, while Fat frowns angrily at him.

Piandao was sipping his drink while Midori smiled at Sokka's progress.

Piandao and Sokka sat on the ground in the sword fighting ring, Piandao cleared his throat and spoke up.

"You've had a good first day of training," Piandao said.

"I have?" Sokka asked. His facial expression showed utter confusion. "But I thought I messed up every single thing we worked on!"

"You messed things up in a very special way. You ready for a real sword."

Sokka's face went from confusion to excitement. "Are you giving me one of yours?" Sokka asked excitedly.

 _"You're not getting the one I hid behind the bush, that's for sure,"_ Midori thought.

"No," Piandao said.

Sokka groaned disappointedly and slumped down.

"Your sword must be an extension of yourself. So, tomorrow, you will make your own sword." Piandao said.

Sokka's head immediately perked up and grinned.

Midori was so happy for her friend that she let out a squeal of excitement which caused both Piandao and Sokka to turn their heads and look at her. Midori's face went crimson and gave them a sheepish look.

"Sorry..." She muttered in embarrassment.

… **..**

Midori waited outside while Sokka and Piandao were looking and choosing material for the sword. It didn't take long before Sokka ran out of the building as he passed Midori, he grabbed her hand and dragged her with him.

"Sokka, where are we going?" Midori shouted in bewilderment as she was dragged by her friend.

"There is a special material that I want to use for my sword and I need all the help I can get," Sokka explained as the two teenagers ran out of the castle.

Wanting to help her friend, Midori chose not to argue as the young Water Tribe warrior lead the way.

They ended up running to the campsite were Team Avatar was. When they walked up to the top of the hill, they were greeted by the rest of the gang. They were all smiling excitedly.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing?" Sokka asked.

Aang, Katara, and Toph all jump at Sokka and Midori and gave them a group hug.

"Sokka!" Aang exclaimed.

"You're back!" Toph exclaimed.

"We've missed you so much!" Katara exclaimed.

"I exist too, you know?" Midori said sarcastically. Toph affectionately punched her arm causing the princess to flinch.

"We've missed you too, Princess Bothersome," Toph said.

Toph, Katara, and Aang let go of Sokka and Midori. Aang jumped up and down excitedly.

"Say something funny!" Aang said.

Sokka looked confused, "Funny how?"

Katara and Aang both laughed heartily causing Midori to stare at them in confusion. Toph smiled and crossed her arms.

Sokka looked over to Toph, "What's their deal?" He asked.

Toph turned away, "I don't know. They missed you or something. I didn't care."

 _"Oh yes, you do!"_ Midori thought teasingly but didn't dare to say that out loud.

"Thanks. That warms my heart. Anyway, I need your help." Sokka said.

Team Avatar was running over to the edge of the crater created the night before. The group stared at the meteorite at the bottom of the crater.

Aang, Midori, and Toph earthbending the meteorite out of the crater. Then Sokka, Aang, and Katara proceeded to push the meteorite to Piandao's castle with Midori and Toph helping them by being behind the meteorite, pushing it forward with their earthbending.

The group and the meteorite stopped in front of the large doors of Piandao's castle. Sokka runs to the doors and he bangs both knockers frantically causing Midori to facepalm. Piandao opens one of the doors almost immediately and steps out.

"Who's this?" Piandao asked as he observed Aang, Toph, and Katara.

"Oh, these are our friends. Just other good Fire Nation folks." Sokka said.

Aang, Toph, and Katara bowed to Piandao and the swordmaster proceed to bow back.

Sokka looked at the meteorite and said; "Do you think we can make a sword out of a meteorite?"

Piandao placed a hand on the meteorite and examined it.

"We'll make a sword unlike any other in the world," Piandao said.

While Sokka went on to make the sword. Midori proceeded to tell Aang, Katara, and Toph all about Sokka's training and how well he was doing.

Midori, Aang, and Katara would usually go and check up on Sokka to see how he was doing. They could clearly see how hard he was working on his sword. All the coal he had to shovel into the firey forge and Fat assisting Sokka by hammering at the chisel.

After all the hard work that Sokka put in, he later sat in front of Piandao.

Aang, Katara, Toph, and Midori sat behind Sokka while Fat stands behind Piandao, holding Sokka's sword.

"Sokka, when you first arrived, you were so unsure. You even seemed down on yourself. But I saw something in you right away. I saw a heart as strong as a lion turtle, and twice as big." Piandao said.

Midori sat there, touched by Piandao's words about her friend. She felt proud of Sokka at how far he had come with his training.

Piandao continued to speak, " It wasn't your skills that impressed me," Fat kneels to Piandao and gives him the sword. "No, it certainly wasn't your skills." Sokka looked down in shame. "You showed something beyond that," Piandao unsheathes the sword, showing the black blade. He strikes out the blade to the side. "Creativity, versatility, intelligence... these are the traits that define a great swordsman," Piandao sheaths the sword. "And these are the traits that define you."

Piandao kneels and presents the sword to Sokka. He takes the sword.

"You told me you didn't know if you were worthy," Piandao said as he stood up. "But I believe that you are more worthy than any man I have trained."

"I'm sorry, Master. You're wrong." Sokka said. "I'm not worthy. I'm not who you think I am."

Midori felt her heart sink as Sokka said this and was starting to worry where Sokka was going with this.

"I'm not from the Fire Nation. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe."

Aang, Katara, Toph, and Midori all gawked at Sokka with shock and disbelief.

"I lied so that I could learn swordsmanship from you. I'm sorry," Sokka said as he offered his sword back.

Midori facepalmed at Sokka's confession and was worried about the outcome. What's going to happen now? Are they going to be imprisoned?

Piandao turned his back on Sokka, "I'm sorry, too."

He quickly turned back around and swung his sword at Sokka. Sokka stood up and avoided the attack. Sokka unsheathed his sword and blocks a thrust from Piandao.

Aang, Midori, Katara, and Toph get up and went to help Sokka but he raised his hand to stop them.

"No, this is my fight, alone," Sokka said.

… **.**

Sokka and the Master squared off in the sword fighting ring. Aang, Katara, Toph, Midori, and Fat watch from the upper part of the main building.

Sokka got ready with his black sword. The tip of Piandao's sword pointed at the ground. The rest of Team Avatar watched nervously. The tension was high.

Piandao lunges forward and begins his attack. Sokka backs away. Piandao strikes four times. Each one parried by Sokka.

Sokka attempted to strike back but Piandao moves his head out of the way and stabs at Sokka, who sways back and avoids the attack.

Piandao sweeps his sword at Sokka's legs, but Sokka jumps over it and lunges at Piandao, thrusting his sword forward. Piandao deflects Sokka's blade and pushes him back.

Sokka is knocked back several feet and slides on the ground. He flips himself backward and grabs a post of a small bridge to regain his balance. He quickly climbs onto the post and leaps to the other one just as Piandao thrust his sword at him. Piandao spins around and tries to slice Sokka's foot but Sokka jumps away.

Sokka jumps to the other rail of the bridge. Piandao stabs at Sokka again, but Sokka jumps off the rail and rolls to the side. Piandao strikes again, but Sokka rolls under the blade.

Sokka blocks Piandao's next strike and Sokka runs to the left and jumps on the railing again. Sokka leaps away to the end of the bridge, dodging as Piandao swings his sword at him.

"Excellent! Using your superior agility against an older opponent... smart." Piandao said.

Piandao charges at Sokka again as the young warrior readies his sword. Piandao strikes at him and pushes him up a large stone stairway. Sokka blocks all of the attacks, but the force pushes him against the wall of the stairway.

His back hits the wall and he deflects a thrust from Piandao upward, and ducks as the blade slice through the part of the wall abov _e_ his shoulder. Piandao swings his sword around his head and body in two large circles.

Sokka barely dodges Piandao's blade, cartwheeling to the right. Sokka spins back around, hops a foot off the ground and pushes off the wall with his legs, propelling himself forward, sword extended. Piandao deflects the attack. Sokka rolls across the stairs to the other wall, climbing to the top

"Good use of terrain ... fighting from the high ground," Piandao said.

Sokka swings at Piandao below him. Piandao parries and swings at Sokka. Piandao thrusts his sword at Sokka, who pins the blade under his blade, weighted down under his feet.

Piandao tried to wrench his sword free. He stepped forward and pushed his sword upward, throwing Sokka off. Sokka grunts, stumbling back into a tall stalk of bamboo.

Toph, Aang, Katara, and Midori all winced at the sight.

Sokka looked up fearfully, strands of hair falling over his face. Piandao raises his sword and charges at Sokka. Sokka ducks his attack that slices through the bamboo just above his head.

Sokka turns to run off into the bamboo thicket. Running through the bamboo thicket, Sokka sliced through as many surrounding stalks of bamboo as he could.

As Piandao chases after him, the stalks all began to fall. Piandao skillfully cut through the bamboo. Sokka runs through the bamboo and turns, grabbing a stalk and pulling it. He lets go just as Piandao catches up.

The stalk whipped around and Piandao cut through it with ease as Sokka tried to attack from behind.

"Yes, use your surroundings," Piandao said. He deflected the attacks as Sokka runs away. Sokka grabbed two stalks and pulled them back before he released them. They wiped around at Piandao, who sliced through them. "Make them fight for you!"

Sokka ran out of the bamboo and back toward the sword fighting ring, screaming in terror and Piandao not far behind. Sokka was very frightened and took a look behind, but Piandao had run off to the side and out of sight.

Sokka turned to look ahead only for Piandao to strike out in front of him, trying to make him run into it. However, Sokka leaned back, sliding under the blade.

Sokka stands back up and stumbles forward, stabbing his sword into the ground to stop his fall. He used his momentum to swing his sword back around, flinging dirt and dust at Piandao. The dirt hit the master in the face, blinding him.

Piandao spins around and positions his sword behind his back to defend any sneak attacks. The master then proceeds to close his eyes.

"Very resourceful," Piandao said.

Piandao turned his head and listened for any sounds. Sokka nervously defensively raised his sword. He slowly tried to sneak away, careful not to make any noise that would give away his location.

However, luck was not on Sokka's side as he stepped on a twig, snapping it. Piandao turned his head toward Sokka when he hears it.

Piandao twirls his sword around into an offensive position and charges forward. Sokka takes a step back as Piandao closes in.

Piandao strikes and Sokka parries the attack, Piandao catches Sokka's blade with his own. He pushes Sokka's sword around in two circles and flings Sokka's sword out of his hands.

Sokka watched as his sword flies into the air and stab into the ground several feet away.

Sokka looked worried as Piandao moves to attack, the master swings his sword in a large, horizontal arc at Sokka.

However, Piandao doesn't cut Sokka with his blade, instead, he hits Sokka in the chest with his arms, knocking him on his back.

Sokka landed on the ground and looked up fearfully. Piandao turned and pointed his sword at Sokka's head as Sokka leaned back in fear.

Aang, Katara, Toph, and Midori all jump from the building to the ground and run toward Sokka and Piandao.

Piandao swings his sword away from Sokka, halting Aang, Katara, Toph, and Midori.

"Excellent work, Sokka," Piandao said.

Sokka's eyes squinted at Piandao curiously. Midori, Aang, Katara, and Toph looked confused.

Piandao raised his hand, signaling to Fat. Fat flings the scabbard of Piando's sword towards him. Still blinded, Piandao turns and points his sword upward. The scabbard right onto the blade.

" _Amazing,"_ Midori thought in amazement.

"I think I'm a little old to be fighting the Avatar and the heir presumptive of the Earth Kingdom," Piandao said.

Aang, Katara, Toph and Midori in their bending stances. They come out of their stances and Aang, Katara and Midori look at each other in surprise.

"How did you know?" Aang asked.

Sokka stands back up and Fat walks up to Piandao with a drink and a white cloth.

"Oh, I've been around a good while. You pick things up." Piandao said. He proceeded to wipe the dirt off his face with the cloth. "Of course, I knew from the beginning that Sokka was Water Tribe." He looks at Sokka, "You might want to think of a better Fire Nation cover name. Midori had an excellent cover name. Try 'Lee'. There's a million 'Lees'." Piandao suggested as he sipped his drink.

"But why would you agree to train someone from the Water Tribe?" Katara asked.

"The way of the sword doesn't belong to any one nation. Knowledge of the arts belongs to us all." Piandao gives his sword to Fat. He glanced at Midori with a small smile on his face. "I've trained someone from the Earth Kingdom once before. Before she married the former Earth King, Izumi was a former student of mine and a good friend. It didn't take long to figure out who you were, you're the spitting image of your mother."

Midori's eyes were glossy with unshed tears and she smiled softly. "That explains the journal I found at the Palace all those years ago," Midori said heartily.

Piandao chuckled as he pulls Sokka's sword from the ground. " Yes, your late mother insisted on documenting everything she learned," Piandao said. He gives the sword back to Sokka.

"Sokka, you must continue your training on your own. You can spar with Midori." Piandao said. "If you stay on this path, I know that one day you will become an even greater master than I am."

Aang, Katara, Midori, and Sokka were all smiling warmly. Sokka and Piandao as they bow to each other. Piandao glanced at Midori.

"I know about the sword behind the bush," Piandao said with a raised eyebrow. Midori blushed profusely and was embarrassed.

Team Avatar left Piandao's castle through the front gates _._ Fat is running up to them from behind.

"Wait!" He shouted. Everyone turned to him. "The Master wanted you to have this, as something to remember him by,"

Fat gave a small, brown bag to Sokka and gave the katana that Midori had practiced with earlier.

"This katana once belonged to your mother. Master wants you to have it." Fat said.

They all bow as a farewell and Fat walks back to the castle. Sokka opens the bag and pulls out a white lotus Pai Sho tile.

"It's a Pai Sho tile," Sokka said.

"The White Lotus. Huh?" Aang said.

Midori looked at the Katana, the sheath had the White Lotus too.

"What does it mean?" Katara asked.

Sokka, Aang, and Midori turned around as Fat closed the doors. The doors clearly showed a lotus design on the doors surrounding the Fire Nation symbol.

"I have no idea," Sokka said as he reaches into his pocket. "Ooh, that reminds me! Toph, I thought you might like this." Sokka offered her a chunk of the meteorite. "Since you've probably never had a chance to bend space earth before,"

Toph took the rock. "Sweet!" She shapes the rock into different shapes. "Check this out!"

The group walked down the trail.

"You know, I don't think there's such a thing as 'space earth'. If it's from space, then it's not really 'earth' " Katara said.

"Must you ruin everything ?" Sokka whined.

"I can't believe I missed you," Katara said causing Midori to laugh.

 **I hope you liked it!**


	8. Here comes trouble!

**Author's note: This chapter is based on the episode 'The Beach' and I hope you enjoy it even though it's short.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or it's characters only my OC's!**

 **Chapter seven: Here comes trouble!**

Team Avatar's recent campsite was a secluded hot spring.

Sokka was fishing, Aang was swimming, Toph sat on a rock, Katara was wringing water out of her hair and Midori washes her long hair for the first time on her own as she is used to people doing it for her. Everyone was in their underwear.

"Aang, I know swimming is fun and all, but do you really think you should be exposing yourself like that?" Toph asked. "Cover-up!"

Aang swims along in the water. "What? I'm wearing trunks." Aang said, defensively, but innocently.

"I know. It's your tattoos I'm worried about. What if someone sees you?" Toph asked.

Katara looked at Toph and so did Midori as she wrung the water out of her long hair.

"There are walls all around us. It's completely safe." Katara assured.

Aang and Momo then disappeared into a tunnel of water but returned rather quickly.

The day went on rather slowly. The weather was really hot, Midori always thought that the weather in the Earth Kingdom was much more forgiving.

Midori spent the day learning how to fish and cook by the Water Tribe siblings. She trained earth bending with Toph and Aang, as well as sparring with Sokka.

The sun had set and the weather had cooled down slightly which made it easier to sleep. Team Avatar was sound as sleep, Midori sensed footsteps and opened her eyes. She sat up quickly and looked around.

"You felt it too?"

Midori looked over her shoulder and saw that it was Toph that asked her as the blind earth bender sat up.

"Yes…" Midori whispered as she felt footsteps approaching.

"Guys, you're all gonna think I'm crazy, but it feels like a metal man is coming," Toph said, waking the others up.

Midori's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she did feel footsteps approaching but she didn't feel the metal.

Midori heard Aang groan and at the corner of her eye, she saw a light shine in the airbender's eyes. Midori's gaze followed the direction of the light as she looked up. At the top of the mountain, she saw a tall, bald, well-built man with a black beard, metal arm, and leg, and third eyes tattoo on his forehead.

The moonlight was reflecting on the man's metal hand. Midori felt an uneasy feeling in her gut as she slowly stood up. Sokka grabbed his sword. The mysterious man continued to stare at them.

Aang's eyes went wide in shock and quickly moves away. Through his third eye, the mysterious man fires and a combustion wave shoots forward. Aang attempts to block the attack with earth bending. The earth that he moved in the way of the wave explosions and sends Team Avatar flying back.

Toph managed to steady herself and begins to earthbend. Midori let out a shriek as she was being sent back by the explosion, she quickly tried to steady herself and regained her footing.

Toph earthbends rocks up to the man but the man fires through the rocks, sending the rocks flying back. Midori quickly earthbended a huge wall so that the rocks wouldn't hit them before she took down the wall again.

The man fires again, Toph and Midori dodge out of the way before Aang uses airbending as a shield, but Aang gets knocked back by the force. Katara stands up and runs forward, she waterbends at the man. The man fires another wave of combustion and the water makes contact with the wave, causing another explosion.

Aang covers his face, Midori shields herself from the impact of the explosion, and Appa roars in the background as dust covers the hot spring, and smoke begins to rise from the hot spring.

The man keeps on shooting, causing explosions. Team Avatar took cover.

"This is crazy! How can we beat a guy who blows things up with his mind?" Sokka shouted.

Aang stood up, "We can't! Jump on Appa! I'll try to distract him!" Aang shouted.

Aang runs off, through the smoke. Midori looked up with a worried expression on her face as Aang jumps out of the smoke cloud and airbends himself out of the canyon while dodging another blast from the man.

"Come on, Midori!" Katara shouted.

Midori quickly helped the others to gather their things and put them on Appa's saddle before she and the others jumped up on Appa and took off.

… **.**

Team Avatar followed the sound of the explosions as the went to look for Aang. Midori glanced down and saw an area with rock pillars. She saw Aang with complete rock armor, he jumped on to the assassin's head and jumped away while the assassin fired another attack. Aang flies up as the attack explodes behind him.

The rock armor falls off him and Aang began to fall, just as he did so Appa flies below him and Katara caught him. Midori let out a sigh of relief.

Aang and Katara hold on to each other as he spoke up.

"I'm okay," Aang said as Momo jumps on his shoulder.

"Well, that was random," Toph said.

"I don't think this was a coincidence," Midori said, looking suspicions.

"Midori's right," Katara said. "I get the feeling he knows who we are."

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
